Epic: The Series: S01, E03 Summer Vacation
by Brainyxbat
Summary: M.K. and her friends go on a trip for the Summer. It'll have 5 parts. ;) *COMPLETE!*
1. Getting Ready

**(A/N: Some of the characters my be OOC in this story. They all except Venus and Mars belong to Epic. Those 2 girls belong to me.) **

Summer Vacation Pt. 1

"No way! Really?" M.K. exclaimed happily, looking very excited. She was just told by her dad that they were going on a trip for the summer.

"Really!" He replied, "And you know the best part?"

"What?" "Your friends can come with us!"

"Really? That's so awesome! I'm gonna go tell them!" M.K. ran over to the surveillance cameras her dad had set up back when he was obsessed with finding the Jinn. But ever since his daughter befriended them, he went over his obsession, but kept the cameras in case M.K. wanted to chat with her 2-inch friends.

She turned on one of the cameras, and saw Nod sleeping on the branch in front of the camera. '_Pssh, lazybones,_' M.K. thought as she scoffed and rolled her eyes while still smiling.

"Hey, Nod, wake up!" She yelled into the speaker.

"Gyaah!" The said boy jolted up, and nearly fell off the branch. "What is it, M.K.?" He said groggily.

"Can you get the others?" M.K. requested, "I have some great news!" Nod shrugged.

"Sure."

"Thanks! I've gotta go pack! We leave tomorrow!" M.K. ran up to her room to pack up for the trip.

Nod hopped off the branch, onto his hummingbird, and flew to Moonhaven. He looked around for his and M.K.'s friends until he found two: Ronin and Queen Tara.

"Hey! You guys!" Nod called out. They turned towards him. "M.K. says she has great news, and she wanted me to get you guys, and the others! Come on!" He finished as they headed for Wrathwood to fetch the others.

***Epic-The-Series***

"Whew!" Nod waved his hand in front of his face. "How can they live here without throwing up?!" He said to himself. Ronin rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore it, come on." He said, annoyed about Nod's whining. "We have to tell Mandrake, Dagda, and the twins about M.K.'s news." They looked around for them until they found one: Dagda, Mandrake's son.

"Yo, Dagda!" Nod called out. The said Boggan looked up, and walked towards the group.

"What's up, Nod?"

"M.K. told me she has great news, and she asked to get the others, a.k.a you guys, Mandrake, and the twins. Let's go," The brunette explained as they went off to find the others.

Then they saw one of the twin girls. She had white vampire-like skin, red eyes, red facial markings on her eyes, pointy hyena ears, and long black and red hair. She had on a black and red dress with matching lace-up shoes, black gloves, a gold necklace, and a red tiara on her head. Her name was Mars. "Hey, Mars!" Nod called to her. She looked up, then trotted towards him.

"What, Nod?" She asked.

"M.K. says she has great news, and wanted me to get you guys, Mandrake, and Venus." He said before walking towards the said Boggans' home. "C'mon, let's find the lovebirds," He finished. Tara and Mars giggled at that. Mandrake and Venus, Mars' twin sister, had started dating a few days ago, but they weren't serious yet.

Venus looked exactly like Mars, except some of her hair, eyes, facial markings, shoes, tiara, and dress are green instead of red. Plus she had a silver necklace instead of gold. Nod liked to tease them about their relationship, especially Mandrake. Speaking of which, they found the green-haired girl standing outside a room.

"Hey, Venus!" The said girl looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Can you come over here?" Nod asked. Without another word, Venus stood up, and walked over to the group.

"What is it?"

"M.K. has some great news, and she wanted me to get you guys, so she can tell all of us. Where's Mandrake?"

Venus pointed her thumb to the room behind her without a word. Nod furrowed his eyebrows, then went the way she pointed. The brunette walked in the room, and once he saw Mandrake, he had to cover his mouth to keep from cracking up. The Boggan leader was sleeping.

He was laying on his stomach, with one of his pillows over his head. Plus Nod could hear him snoring a bit. It wasn't that loud, but it was still loud enough for him to hear him. He looked towards the group, still grinning ear to ear.

"He's asleep in there," He whispered, followed by a few snickers. Ronin furrowed his eyebrows, and walked in. "You think I should take a picture?" Nod asked quietly, still snickering. "This is priceless!"

"It's tempting, but no," Ronin said. He and Mandrake were arch-enemies, and always loved to embarrass each other. "We should just wake him up." He went towards the bed to the point where he could hear Mandrake's snoring a lot more clearly. "HEY MANDRAKE, WAKE UP!" He yelled loudly.

"GYAAH!" The Boggan leader screamed, shooting up, and sending his pillow flying. Because of that, Nod couldn't keep it in anymore, so he just cracked up like he was sprayed with laughing gas. "Ugh, what do you want, Ronin?!" Mandrake grumbled loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Nod has something to say to you," Mars said. Mandrake rolled his eyes.

"You're too late Nod, I already have a girlfriend." The redhead cracked up.

"No, that wasn't what he was going to say!" She said, still laughing.

"Then what?"

"M.K. said she has great news, and she wanted to tell all of us." Nod said after he calmed down from his laughing fest. The Boggan leader's head fell back, so he looked up at the sky.

"Fine!" He groaned as he stood on the floor, and walked up to the group. Venus smiled, and looked up at him.

"You have a good sleep?" She asked sweetly, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled down at the green-eyed girl, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did," He replied as he kissed the side of her head. Venus giggled, and her white cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Ronin smiled at the display of affection Mandrake gave to the pale girl. It amazed him how one minute, the Boggan leader was crabby enough to strangle someone, but the next, when around Venus, he becomes so sweet, it's like he gets a personality change. The Leafman general always secretly found those small kisses adorable.

"Okay, not to ruin the moment, but we've got to meet M.K.!" Nod piped up.

"Oh yeah!" Venus exclaimed. "C'mon!" She ran ahead of the others, but came running back. "Where is she?"

"She's in her house, as far as I know," Nod said, shrugging.

"Ohhh, okay!" Venus said, nodding. The group headed over to their Stomper friend's home.

***Epic-The-Series***

M.K. had her head resting in her hand as she waited for Nod to come with the others. '_C'mon, where are they?_' she though impatiently. Just as she was going to go out to look for them, she saw something move on the camera. It was Nod.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "Did you get the others?"

"Yup, you want to talk to them through the camera, or in person?" The brunette asked. The red haired, green-eyed teen thought for a second before saying,

"I think in person would be best."

"Okey-dokey! One sec!" Nod said before jumping off the branch to the others on the ground. "M.K. wants to tell us in person, so Tara? Can you make everyone grow?" The queen nodded.

"Your wish is my command," She said as she took out a pod, and released its magic on the whole group, including herself. The magic made them grow to the size of Stompers.

"I will _never_ get used to this," Mandrake piped up.

"Me neither," Venus giggled.

"Everything looks so much smaller!" Mars said, looking around.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Nod spoke up. Venus looked up at Mandrake with a mischievous smirk.

"Bet ya I can beat you there," She said.

"You're on!" He said, determined to beat her there. As they were about to start, Venus gasped, and pointed up to the sky. The Boggan leader looked up with a confused look, until he heard someone running away. He looked straight ahead, and saw Venus running towards M.K.'s house. "What the-? Hey! You little sneak!" He yelled after her. "You got a head start!" He ran after her, leaving the others behind.

"C'mon, let's go," Nod said, walking in the direction the couple ran off to, with the others following. By the time they arrived, Venus was already at M.K.'s door, waiting for them. A second later, Mandrake came running up, panting like he just ran a marathon. Then he stomped up to the Venus with an evil smile, while she looked nervous. "Uh oh," She mumbled. The Boggan leader grabbed her in a headlock, and started rubbing his fist harshly on the top of her head.

"You can't get a head start in a race, you little sneak!" He said jokingly, while she tried to escape.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Venus yelled, while smiling widely. "Now, stop!" Mandrake chuckled, letting go of her.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this one time," He kissed the top of her now frizzy hair. "But if you ever do that again, you'll get worse than noogies, little lady," He warned her as he poked her stomach. She squeaked and giggled, covering her stomach and sides with her arms.

"C'mon, guys," Nod piped up as he walked up the porch, and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile, M.K. was still waiting for her friends to grow and come, when she heard voices outside the door. It sounded like Mandrake and Venus. Then a couple seconds later, she heard someone knocking on the door. The redhead ran down the stairs to the door, and opened it, revealing all her friends.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaimed happily, "Come on in!" She opened the door wider. Venus quickly scurried in the house, followed by Nod, Mandrake, Mars, Tara, and Ronin.

"So, what's your news?" Mars asked, sitting on the couch, next to Venus.

"My dad says that we're going on a trip to California for the summer!" M.K. said excitedly. "And you know the best part?"

"What?" Ronin asked.

"Dad says you guys can come along!" She exclaimed happily. Venus suddenly squealed with excitement, making everyone in the room jump.

"That's so awesome!" She squealed. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," M.K. said.

"TOMORROW?!" Mars yelled out.

"Yep," M.K. said. "But first, we have some shopping to do today. For you guys." Everyone except her got a confused look on their faces.

"Why?" Venus asked. "What's wrong with what we have right now?"

"Well, I think you guys would blend in more, if you wore some clothes that Stompers would wear," M.K. explained. Ronin snorted.

"How could Mandrake possibly blend in?" He said, snickering. The Boggan leader gave him an evil look. "Look at him!" Mandrake looked towards him with his jaw dropped.

"Okay, that's it!" He shouted. He pounced on the Leafman general, and they both started to attack each other. Mars sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have an air horn?" She asked M.K.

"Kitchen," M.K. deadpanned. Mars nodded, and headed for the kitchen. After grabbing the air horn from the table, she went back into the living room.

"Cover your ears," She warned Venus, M.K., Nod, and Bomba. After they covered their ears, she blew the air horn, the loud noise making Mandrake and Ronin stop fighting.

"If you two don't stop fighting, you're staying here!" M.K. scolded them like they were children. Mandrake nodded, and stood up. Venus wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to stay here," She said pitifully with a cute pout, "I want you to come with us!" The Boggan leader smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Venus, I'll keep my cool," He promised as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, and leaned on his chest. He hugged her back, but sent Ronin, who was smirking, a death glare when the green-eyed girl wasn't looking. "Don't push me," He hissed. Ronin raised his hands in surrender, and smiled sheepishly. M.K. broke the awkward silence.

"Anyway," She started. "I just think it'd be a good idea if you guys could blend in more."

"Wait!" Venus piped up. "I just realized something!"

"What is it?" Mandrake asked.

"Who's going to watch after Ozzy?" Venus asked, pointing to the one-eyed, three-legged pug. He barked, sneezed, and drooled in response.

"Oh man, you're right!" M.K. said, slapping her forehead. "Okay so, who's gonna watch Ozzy?" Dagda raised his hand.

"I can do it," He offered. M.K. wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thanks Dagda! You're a life-saver!" She gushed. The Boggan general smiled sheepishly, and blushed a bit. Nod frowned, feeling a bit jealous. Mars noticed this, and smirked at him.

"What's wrong, Nod? Jealous?" She asked tauntingly. The Leafman looked at her funny.

"What? Pfft, no!" He said. "I'm not jealous!" The redhead nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She teased. Nod sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait!" Everyone looked towards her. "Who's going to watch over Moonhaven? Dagda can't watch over Ozzy, M.K.'s house, and Moonhaven at the same time!"

"Who's going to watch over Moonhaven while we're gone?" Venus asked.

"I can do it," Tara piped up.

"That's a good idea," Venus agreed.

"So, it's settled," M.K. announced. "Nod, Ronin, Mars, Venus, and Mandrake, you guys are coming with me and Dad."

"YAY!" Venus suddenly squealed, startling everyone. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry," She apologized meekly.

"Aw, it's OK, baby girl," Mandrake said as he ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

"Okay, guys let's go!" M.K. piped up as she and Bomba headed for the car. Mandrake, Venus, Mars, Nod, and Ronin followed.

***Epic-The-Series***

"Whoa!" Venus exclaimed, looking around. "This store is huge! Which one is it?" M.K. laughed a bit.

"This isn't a store, Venus. It's called a mall," She explained. "It has a bunch of small stores inside of it. Most teenage Stompers like me love the mall. Especially girls."

"I know I like it!" Mars piped up. "Where do we go first?" Everyone looked around, until Venus found one that she immediately liked. It had a black floor and walls, with loud music playing. "Hot Topic" was shown in black letters on one of the display windows.

"How about there?" She suggested, pointing to the store. M.K. shrugged.

"Sure, we can start there," She said as she and the others headed for it.

***Epic-The-Series***

"Hey, Drakey!" Venus called out, using one of her famous pet names, as she came out of the dressing room. The Boggan leader looked towards her.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"What do you think of this dress and these shoes I picked out?" She said as she spun around like a ballet dancer.

The dress was black, had really short sleeves, and the skirt went down to her knees. It had braided slashes in the back of the torso, and a grey ribcage on the front. Her shoes were black jelly flats, with a bow and peephole at the toe. Mandrake smiled at her.

"I think you look adorable, Venus," He said, chuckling as she curtsied. The green-eyed girl's white cheeks turned pink.

"Why, thank you sir," She said, giggling. She went back in the dressing room, and changed back into her black and green dress. Mars came up a second after with some clothes flung over her shoulder.

"You done in there, sis?" She asked. Venus nodded. "Okay, good." Mars went into the dressing room, and came out a couple minutes later. "What do you guys think?" She asked, posing.

She had on a red T-shirt with Minnie Mouse's head on it, and it said "Keep Calm and Dream Big" underneath in black capital letters, black high-waisted cropped pants, and Demonia Mary Jane heels on her feet.

"You look great, Sis!" Venus complimented.

"Thanks, Venus," Mars said as she went back into the dressing room, and changed into her black and red dress.

"Can I help you pick out anything?" Venus asked Mandrake. He shrugged.

"Sure."

*A few minutes later*

"You done in there?" Venus asked, standing outside the dressing room. "Yup," Mandrake called out to her. A second later, he came out to his anxious girlfriend.

He was wearing a black tee that said "I'm a Keeper" in white letters, indigo jeans, and black sneakers with black laces, and golden studs. He still had on his famous bat cloak. Venus smiled widely.

"Ooooh! You're lookin' pretty snazzy there!" She said, shimmying her shoulders up and down.

"Thanks, babe," He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. Then he noticed she was holding something small. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's a necklace!" Venus held it up for him to see. It had a silver chain with a scissors charm. She lowered it down after he got a good look at it. "It's pretty, huh?"

"Yup," He nodded. "But not as pretty as you," He finished as he rubbed his nose on hers, making her giggle and blush.

"We should get back to the others," Venus said, still giggling.

"You're right," He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, wait!" He went back into the dressing room, and came out a minute later in his old clothes. "Okay, I'm ready." They walked to the cash register, where the others were waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Mars called out. "Look at this I'm getting!" She held up a black collar with silver spikes, studs, and two tiny chains.

"Is that for Ozzy?" Venus asked, tilting her head.

"No," Mars giggled. "It's for me!" She held it up to her neck. "See? Pretty cool, huh?" Mandrake nodded.

"Yep."

***Epic-The-Series***

After they were done at the mall, (they had stopped at other stores, like Claires, where Venus got a silver cuff bracelet that said "Love" in red letters with the outline of Minnie Mouse's head replacing the "O", and Mars got some black fingerless gloves with two red skulls) they gathered in Bomba's car, so they can head back. Venus yawned and stretched her arms out, then rested them on the bag containing her new dress, shoes, bracelet, and necklace. Mandrake smiled at her.

"You tired, sweetheart?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yup," Venus said as she rubbed her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You can sleep if you want, Venus," Mandrake kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep. "I'll wake you up once we get home," He whispered as he brushed her hair from her peaceful face. Mars smiled at the couple as she sat at his other side, the bag with her new shirt, pants, shoes, collar, and gloves on her lap. She always knew that her twin sister and the Boggan leader made an adorable couple, ever since they first met. Mars recalled Venus saying it was 'Love at first sight.' Her thoughts were interrupted by M.K., who was sitting shotgun.

"Okay guys," She started. "Dad says that we have to wake up at 7 AM tomorrow, and be ready by 8. Okay?" Everyone nodded in understanding, except Venus, who was still asleep. "Um, I'll tell her when we get home," M.K. said once she realized that the pale, green-eyed girl wasn't listening. She then sat back in her seat. Mars turned to Mandrake.

"You're going to take care of her, right?" She asked quietly, referring to Venus. He looked at her funny.

"What? Of course I am!" The Boggan leader said quietly. "I've haven't told her this yet, but," He looked down at Venus, who was now smiling in her sleep. He smiled as he stroked her cheek with his fingers, "I love her." Mars smiled back.

"That's great," She said. "That's really sweet."

"I'll treat her like a princess, Mars," He rested his hand on Venus' cheek. "I promise," He finished as he kissed her soft black and green hair. She sighed happily as she laid her hand on his chest. Mars nodded.

"Okay, just don't spoil her too much," She said jokingly. "She might get more demanding." Mandrake chuckled.

"I'll try my best," He said, his hand now on Venus' shoulder. Mars looked up, when she realized the car stopped.

"Oh, we're here!" She undid her seat belt, and jumped out of the car with her stuff. Mandrake looked down at Venus, and started gently shaking her by her shoulder.

"Venus? We're here, wake up," He told her quietly, so he wouldn't startle her. Venus opened her eyes tiredly, and yawned.

"Oh, we're here?" She said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She undid her seat belt, and slowly got out, the Boggan leader following.

"Did you have a nice nap, sweetheart?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She nodded as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Yep," She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"That's good," He smiled as he kissed the side of her head. She blushed and smiled tiredly with her eyes half closed. They went into M.K.'s house to join the others, where Venus flopped down on the couch.

"Hey, guys," Mars called out. "What's up with Venus?" She asked, pointing to her sister.

"She's just tired," Mandrake said, sitting next to Venus, who leaned on his shoulder, like she did in the car. Venus nodded with her eyes closed again.

"Oh, Venus?" M.K. started.

"Hmm?" The pale girl looked at her, her eyes barely open.

"My dad wants us to wake up at 7 AM tomorrow, and be ready to leave by 8, okay?" Venus nodded, shutting her eyes again.

"Okay," She said drowsily.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Mandrake said to her.

"Okay," Venus yawned, "Good night, guys," She hugged Mandrake, then stood up slowly. "Do you guys have any guest rooms?" She asked drowsily.

"Yeah, we have a few. My dad loves to have friends over," M.K. said, standing up. "Here, I'll take you there." She lead Venus to one of the small guest rooms. "Here it is."

"Thanks," Venus said sleepily as she flopped on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. M.K. went back to her friends.

"She's asleep," She said as she sat in one of the chairs. "She seemed really tired."

"Yeah, she gets sleepy a lot," Mandrake piped up.

"What, is it like narcolepsy?" M.K. asked. Mandrake shook his head.

"No, not really. She doesn't just suddenly sleep at random times, she just gets tired a lot." Nod suddenly yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe we all should get ready for bed," The brunette yawned.

"Yeah, good idea," Ronin said as he yawned too. "I'm tired too."

"Yeah, aren't we all?" Mandrake said irritably as he rubbed his eyes. The Leafman general just rolled his eyes.

"Don't start, guys," M.K. groaned.

"I'm going to bed," Mandrake announced as he headed for the guest room next to the one Venus was in. "'Night."

"'Night," Everyone else called out to him, as they headed for their respective rooms.

Mandrake was on his way to the guest room he was going to crash in, when he stopped at the doorway of the one his girlfriend was in. Before he could stop himself, he walked towards the bed, and sat on the edge, next to Venus. She was sleeping on her side, with one of her hands laying in front of her face.

He smiled when she yawned and rubbed her eyes in her sleep. She looked so cute. He leaned down, and gently kissed her cheek. Then, a little, cute smile and blush grew on her face. Mandrake smiled bigger, as he stroked her long, soft hair.

"Good night, sweetheart," He whispered as he brushed her hair away from her peaceful face. He then stood up, and went to the guest room next door, smiling widely. '_I love that girl,_' He thought as he flopped down on his back on the bed.

* * *

**(A/N: I've had the idea of a series based on the movie Epic for a long time. This is the one I wanted to start on, even though it isn't the pilot. It'll have 3 more parts. ****Sorry there aren't any outfits for the others. I can only do so much in one part. They'll be revealed later. You can find the links to the outfits on my fanfiction profile.)**


	2. On the Way

Summer Vacation Pt. 2

Venus woke up from a really nice dream. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, and it said 5:58. '_Oh, we're s'posed to wake up at 7,_' She thought. '_Oh, I can't wait! I'm going to wake up Drakey!_'

She jumped out of bed, and headed for the guest room next door, where her boyfriend was sleeping. Venus smiled when she saw him sleeping on his side peacefully. She hated to interrupt, but she was too excited. She climbed on the bed, and crawled up behind.

"Hey, Drakey! Wake up!" She whispered in his ear, but he didn't move. "Mandrake! Get up!" She yelled, but he still didn't budge. She shook him by his shoulders, but he didn't wake up. The pale girl sighed in annoyance. '_Okay, you asked for it!_' She thought.

She then placed her hand, with her fingers spread out, on his stomach, and started to tickle him. He squeezed his eyes shut, smiled widely, and started to snicker. He swiped her hand away, and went back to sleep. Venus huffed irritably. '_Okay, you leave me no choice!_' She stood up near the edge of the bed, and started to jump up and down. She knew it worked when she saw his eyes fly open, as he was bouncing up and down from her jumping.

She eventually stopped, and crawled onto his legs. "Morning," She said with a sweet smile. He looked at her with a funny expression.

"What time is it?" He grumbled as he looked towards the clock next to the bed. It had just turned from 5:59 to 6:00. He sighed in annoyance. "Venus?"

"Hmm?"

"You think you can wake me up later, please?" He asked drowsily.

"Sure thing! Good night!" Venus said cheerfully as she bounded off the bed, and out the door. Mandrake flopped back down, and went back to sleep almost immediately.

*5 minutes later*

Venus looked at the clock, and it said 6:04. '_Maybe he meant only a little bit later?_' She thought as she jumped out of bed, and headed for the guest room next door again. She crawled on the bed, and shook Mandrake by his shoulders.

"Hey, Mandrake! Wake up!" She said, being only mildly quiet. This time, he woke up almost right away.

"Mmmph, what?" He said drowsily, sitting up with his eyes barely open.

"Hi," Venus said with a sweet smile. Without a word, he looked at the clock again, and it just turned from 6:04 to 6:05. He inhaled sharply, about to scream in frustration, but he managed to hold it in.

"Venus?" He started.

"Hmm?"

"When I said later, I meant an hour or so, not 5 minutes," He said as gently as he could, so he wouldn't upset her. "So, can you get me at 7?"

"Ohhh, okay!" Venus kissed his cheek. "Good night!" She jumped off the bed, and bounded out the door.

"Hehe, yea," He said awkwardly. The Boggan leader flopped back down on the bed, falling asleep again.

*1 hour later*

Mars looked at the clock, and it read 7:00 AM. "Oh!" She quickly got up, and headed for the guest room Venus was in. "Venus! It's time to wake up, Sis!" She called out to her. Venus slowly sat up, and yawned, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good morning, Mars," She yawned. She jumped out of bed.

"Morning, Ven," Mars said back. "C'mon, let's wake the others."

"What about Mandrake?" Venus asked, pointing her thumb to the guest room where her boyfriend was sleeping.

"Nah, we should let him sleep for a bit, since you tried to wake him up an hour early," Mars said, smirking at her sister. Venus widened her eyes, and blushed in embarrassment.

"How'd you know?" She asked. Mars shrugged innocently.

"I heard you in there," She explained shortly.

"Well… why don't we wake up the others?" Venus said after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"Okay," Mars said, shrugging.

***Epic-The-Series***

Almost an hour later, everyone had their suitcases packed up.

"Okay, I think we're ready!" M.K. announced.

"Wait!" Venus piped up. "What about Mandrake?" She pointed to the guest room.

"Oh, yeah!" M.K. exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "Can somebody wake him up? I have to get the suitcases in the car."

"I'll get him," Ronin said, heading for the guest room the Boggan leader was sleeping in.

"I can help you get the suitcases if you want," Venus offered. M.K. smiled.

"Thanks, Venus," She said in appreciation. She handed the pale girl 2 duffle bags. "Can you get these?"

"Sure," Venus said, taking them in her hands, and followed the redhead out the door to the car.

"So, you excited for this trip?" M.K. asked Venus as she opened the trunk, and put two suitcases in.

"Oh, definitely!" Venus exclaimed happily, as she put the duffle bags in the trunk. "It's going to be great! Where are we going?"

"We're going to Disneyland California Adventure!" M.K. said happily. "I used to love going there as a kid!"

"Is it fun?" Venus asked naively.

"Of course it is!" M.K. said. "We'll have a blast!"

"Awesome! So, we'll be riding in the car to California Adventure?"

"Oh, no," M.K. said. "We're driving to the airport, and then riding on a plane to California."

"Ohhh, okay!" Venus started. "What's a plane?" She asked innocently.

"Well, it's like the birds you and the others ride on. Except a plane is much, much bigger." M.K. explained.

"Cool!" Venus exclaimed. "How big is it? How many Stompers can it carry?"

"Some planes are bigger than my house," M.K. started. "And it can fit over 10 humans, er I mean, Stompers."

"Wow!" Venus exclaimed like a little kid as she picked up a suitcase. "That sounds huge!" She put the suitcase in the trunk. The girls went back in the house to get the rest. "What all is there at California Adventure?"

"Oh, there's lots of stuff!" M.K. said. "Rides, games, shops, you name it!"

"Shops?" Venus' eyes widened with interest. "Can we get a souvenir?" M.K. shrugged.

"Sure," She said. "Me and Dad always each get a souvenir every time we go."

"Is there anywhere to eat?"

"Totally! There are a lot of great restaurants and food stands!"

"Awesome!" After grabbing the last 4 suitcases, they each grabbed 2, they headed back to the car.

"There's even this Ferris Wheel that goes up to 160 feet!" M.K. said. Venus widened her eyes a bit.

"160 feet? Like 160 Stomper feet?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm kind of afraid of heights," Venus said meekly.

"Aww, it's okay," M.K. patted her shoulder in comfort. "If we go on it, Mandrake will be there to comfort you. Plus, it's fun!"

"It is?"

"Yep! And there's a great view!" Venus smiled a bit.

"That sounds cool," She said as she put the suitcases in the trunk.

***Epic-The-Series***

Ronin went up to where Mandrake was sleeping, and rolled his eyes. '_Lazybones,_' He thought.

Mandrake was sleeping flat on his back, with one of his arms hanging off the side of the bed, while the other held a pillow over his face.

"Go away, Venus," Mandrake whined with his voice muffled upon hearing footsteps, yet unaware that it wasn't his girlfriend at the door.

"I'm not Venus," Ronin deadpanned, not amused.

"Go away, Ronin," Mandrake whined in the same tone as before.

"It's time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Ronin said in an unamused tone.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Mandrake said.

"Feeling's mutual, buddy," Ronin said as he walked towards him, prepared to drag him out of bed, "Now get up."

"Come back in an hour," The Boggan leader said in a dull tone.

"Nope!" The Leafman General grabbed one of Mandrake's ankles, and started to pull him out of bed. Mandrake didn't move otherwise, until he was pulled onto the floor, which he banged his head on.

"Ow! Watch it!" He yelled, putting his hand on the back of his now aching head.

"You'll have to make this easier for me!" Ronin yelled back.

"Oh, I will!" Mandrake yanked his foot out of Ronin's grasp, and stood up. "I can walk myself, thank you!" He stomped out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room.

"Good morning!" Mars greeted happily. Mandrake sat down next to her.

"Hi," He grumbled. Mars furrowed her eyebrows at him, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" She gently asked.

"Ah, Ronin dragged me out of bed, and I banged my head on the floor," Mandrake complained, rubbing his head. The pale redhead cringed.

"Ouch," She said. "I bet that hurt." Mandrake smirked, and shook his head.

"It sure as heck wasn't comfortable."

*Epic-The-Series* "

Oh, I hope you don't mind this," M.K. started, "But do you mind leaving your dress, tiara, gloves, necklace, and shoes here?" Venus raised her eyebrows.

"My new ones?" She asked. M.K. laughed a bit.

"No, not those. The ones you're wearing right now." Venus looked down at herself.

"Ohhh, okay! I'll go change!" She grabbed her new clothes, and ran into the house. "Be right back!" She yelled as she ran past the others. The pale girl ran into the guest room she slept in the night before, and changed into her new clothes, leaving her old ones, and her tiara, on the bed. She then ran back outside to where M.K. was. "Okay, they're in the guest room!" She announced cheerfully.

"Okay, good," M.K. said. "Can you tell the others to change too, so I can put the last suitcases in the trunk?"

"Sure thing!" Venus dashed back into the house. "Hey, guys!" The others looked towards her. "M.K. wants you guys to change into your new clothes, okay?" Mandrake stood up on the floor. "Morning, Drakey!"

"Sure thing, and mornin' sweetheart," He kissed her forehead, then went upstairs after getting his new items, and went into the guest room. After he changed, he went back in the living room. "Okay, I'm ready." Venus giggled. "What's so funny?" Mandrake chuckled.

"You're lookin' snazzy again," She giggled, blushing.

"Oh, you flatter me," He started, "And you're looking adorable again, babe." The Boggan leader chuckled as he kissed her cheek. The pale girl giggled again, and blushed a bit.

"Oh! I'll change too!" Mars piped up as she got her new stuff, and ran into the guest room she crashed in the night before, and came out a few minutes later in her new clothes.

"Wow, you look great, Mars!" Nod complimented the pale redhead. Mars blushed a bit.

"Thanks, Nod," She said shyly.

"Just one question."

"What is it?"

"_How_ are you able to walk in those shoes?" Mars giggled, and shrugged.

"I've worn high heels a lot before. I guess I got used to them." Nod raised his eyebrows.

"I will _never_ understand girls," He mumbled to himself. Mandrake and Ronin nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I chose flats," Venus piped up, raising up one of her feet, admiring the shoe on it. "I've never worn heels in my life."

"I'm glad you did too," Mandrake said. Venus looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Because you won't be tripping and hurting yourself," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Plus they make you look adorable, little cutie," He kissed her cheek as she giggled from the compliment.

"Hey, guys!" M.K. called out from outside the door. "Everything's in the car! We can get going!" Venus quickly stood up, and rushed out the door.

"Yaaaay!" She squealed as she ran out the door, leaving the others behind.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Nod piped up, "I have to change too!" He grabbed his stuff, ran into one of the guest rooms, and came out a few minutes later, in his new clothes.

He had a black tee that said "I survived Sharknado" in white capital letters, with a white outlines of a tornado, and white silhouettes of sharks. He also had black crash pants, and black mid-top sneakers.

"That's a funny shirt," Mars giggled. Nod looked down at it.

"Oh, thanks," He said, smiling.

"Sharknado?" Mandrake asked with a funny expression.

"It's a combination of the words 'Shark,' and 'Tornado.'" Nod said. He shrugged. "That's at least what Bomba told me."

"I'll go change too," Ronin said as he grabbed his stuff, and headed into a guest room, coming out a few minutes later.

He had a grey, long-sleeved top, with a life-size skeleton on one side, khaki crash pants, and camouflage low-top sneakers. Dagda came in from the kitchen.

"Oh, you guys are leaving?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" M.K. said, rushing into her room, and coming out a minute later with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here," She gave it to Dagda, "This shows when you have to feed Ozzy, give him his bath, and when he has to go on his walk, okay?"

"Um, okay thanks," Dagda said.

"But be careful when you give him his bath, he can get… fussy."

"Uh, okay," Dagda said awkwardly. "I'll remember that."

"Thanks, you're a life-saver!" M.K. yelled out as she ran out to the car.

"Well, have fun, guys!" He called out as the group walked outside.

"Bye! Have fun with Ozzy!" Mars called out to him, waving one of her arms.

"Wake me up when we get there," Mandrake said in a dull tone, as he placed a California Adventure pamphlet over his face, and dozed off. Mars rolled her eyes, as she sat to his right, while Venus was already seated to his left, who leaned her head on his shoulder. He took the pamphlet off his face, and looked down at Venus, who just smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back, before placing the pamphlet back over his face. Mars rolled her eyes while smirking.

"Are you excited, sis?" She asked her green-eyed sister.

"Totally! Are you?" Venus said.

"Yep!" Mars took the pamphlet off of Mandrake's face, and looked at it. "It shows a map on here, sis. This place is huge!"

"Let me see!" Venus held out her hand, and Mars put the pamphlet in it, so she could see. She unfolded it, and widened her eyes. "Wow! This place _is_ huge!" She exclaimed.

"What should we go on first?"

"I dunno, Mars! There's so many!" Bomba chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Relax, girls. We're not even there yet!" He said, smiling.

"We can't help it! It's going to be so much fun!" Venus bounced up and down in her seat.

"Ooh! There's a Ferris Wheel!" Mars said, looking at the brochure again.

"M.K. told me about that!" Venus said. "She said it's 160 feet tall!"

"Whoa! 160 feet?" Mars exclaimed. "Will you be okay on it?"

"I'll be fine. Mandrake's going to comfort me if I get scared," Venus said, leaning her head on the still sleeping Boggan leader's shoulder, and put her hand on his chest. Mars smiled.

"You're so lucky to have a loving boyfriend, Ven," She said. "I wish I did."

"Aww, sis," Venus reached over, and patted her arm. "You'll find someone someday." Mars smiled shyly at her.

"You think so?" She asked naively.

"I know so," Venus said in an assuring voice.

"Hey, can I see the brochure?" Nod piped up, holding out his hand. Venus nodded, and gave it to him. "Dang! This place is huge!"

"I know, right?" Mars said. "Did you see the Ferris Wheel?" She leaned forward, and pointed her finger to the ride on the brochure. "It's 160 feet tall!"

"Stomper feet?" Nod asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!"

"Wow, that's tall!"

"It's going to be fun!" M.K. piped up. "It has a great view at the top! And some of the gondolas rock back and forth, like this." The redhead moved her hand back and forth, demonstrating the movement of the Ferris Wheel gondolas.

"You sure we won't get sick?" Mars asked uneasily.

"It includes barf bags in the moving cars just in case," M.K. explained.

"Well, okay," Mars said, still uneasy.

"She gets sick to her stomach easily," Venus briefly explained. Mars smiled sheepishly.

"Ah," M.K. raised her eyebrows, then turned back in her seat. Nod handed the brochure back to Mars, who put it back over Mandrake's face.

*Two hours later*

"Hey, we're here, you guys!" M.K. called out. The twins perked up.

"We are?" Venus asked before looking out her window. "Oh, we are!"

"I'll wake up the Sleeping Beauty," Ronin said, as he undid his seat belt, and then honked the car horn.

"BAAH!" Mandrake yelled, as he jumped up from his seat, and banging his head on the car roof. He went out of the car after Mars, clenching his teeth, and rubbed his aching head, trying not to explode with anger. Mars covered her mouth, stifling her giggles, but she accidentally let out a few. "Ha ha, hilarious," Mandrake mumbled, his hands on his head.

"I-I'm sorry!" The pale redhead apologized, still giggling.

"Apology accepted," The Boggan leader grumbled sarcastically as the rest of the group piled out of the car. "Let's get this over with."

*Epic-The-Series*

"Ooh!" Venus looked around at the interior of the plane.

The ceiling and walls were white, the seats were black, and the floor had a grey rug.

"Nice!" Mandrake shrugged, his hand on his head.

"I've seen better," He muttered. He was about to sit in the middle seat, when he banged his forehead on the luggage compartment. Mars burst into fits of giggles.

"This is _not_ your day," She remarked.

"You think?" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. M.K. scoffed while smiling.

"You're just crabby, 'cause we had to go through that security system." She said, smirking tauntingly as she sat in the window seat across from the row Mandrake and the twins were at.

"I could've sworn I saw him smirking when they were doing that bodily expectation." Venus said, giggling. "I think he's ticklish." Mandrake perked up.

"Okay, I am _not!_" He said. He flopped down in the middle seat, while Venus sat by the window, and Mars sat in the aisle seat on his other side.

"Yes, you are!" Venus said teasingly. "You're a ticklish boy!" She poked his stomach with one of her index fingers, making him flinch and squeeze his eyes shut, while smirking. "See? You're smiling!" She then started tickling his stomach and ribs, and he started to laugh.

"Hehehehey! Ve-Vehenus, sto-stop! Hahahaha!" He laughed, as he tried to push her hand away. Venus drew her hand back, giggling.

"I knew you were ticklish," She said, still giggling. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and an evil smile.

"Oh, you little beast!" He teased her, as he started tickling her sides. The pale girl squealed in response. "Eeehehehehe! Ma-Mandrahahake! Sto-stop it! Hahahahahaha!" She laughed as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, guys!" M.K. called out from the row across from them, "We're about to take off. And Mandrake, Venus, quit tickling each other," She finished, giggling at their antics.

"Ohh, okay," Mandrake said in a fake whiny voice as he drew his hands away from his girlfriend. "You're lucky, little missy," He said quietly to Venus as he poked her side, making her squeal again.

"Hey, she told you to stop!" Venus whined with a cute pout as she covered her stomach and sides with her thin arms.

"Oh, you little baby!" Mandrake said jokingly as he rubbed his nose on hers, as she giggled cutely in response. Mars smiled at the couple next to her.

*A couple minutes later*

The plane had taken off, and now they were free to move about the cabin.

"Man, the takeoff was loud!" Nod piped up, from his seat in front of Venus.

"I'll say!" She said back to him.

"I've heard louder," Mandrake muttered.

"Like when you're doing that loud yell when calling the other Boggans?" Ronin said while smirking from his seat next to Nod. Mandrake rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious," He grumbled, "Just hilarious."

"Gracias amigo!" Ronin said in a fake Spanish accent. Venus giggled with her hand over her mouth. Then she looked out the window next to her. There were no clouds, and she could see the far away scenery down below.

"Wow, we're really high up," She remarked quietly. Mandrake smirked evilly, then quickly poked her shoulders with his index fingers.

"Don't fall!" He quickly yelled. Venus nearly jumped out of her seat, and let out a small scream. He leaned back in his seat, cracking up as the pale girl glared at him. "I, I'm sorry, babe! I just had to do that!" He laughed as Mars let out a few giggles.

Venus just stared straight ahead, with her arms crossed, and an angry pout on her face. Mandrake saw her, and rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Aaww, you'll get over it, kiddo," He chuckled, patting her head like she was a child who didn't get dessert before dinner.

"You're a jerk," She muttered angrily. Mandrake scoffed, and threw his head back.

"Aww, c'mon!" He said, jokingly whining. "You love me!" He finished as he started tickling her ribs. Venus squealed, and smiled widely.

"Eep! Hehehe! St-stop it! Hahahaha!" She giggled. He stopped after a few seconds. "Aww, who am I kidding?" She hugged him from the side. "I can't stay mad at you!" Mandrake smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you couldn't," He said.

"But you're still evil," She piped up after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah well, I try," He chuckled as he tickled her ribs again with his index fingers. Venus squealed again, and pushed his hands away.

"You guys are just too cute together," Mars remarked, smiling at the couple.

"We are?" Venus asked, covering her ribs with her arms, and still giggling. The pale redhead nodded.

"Yep," She replied. "It's true."

A minute later, a teenage boy, and a much younger boy came up from the lavatory, and sat in two of the seats behind Mandrake and the twins. The teen sat behind Venus, while the child sat behind Mandrake. The teen started using his iPod, while the kid just sat still.

He was bored, so he decided to do what he did best: annoy others. So, he started to kick the back of Mandrake's seat. The Boggan leader flinched in shock and looked behind him, so the kid faked innocence.

"What's wrong?" Venus asked, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Hmm? Oh, I thought somebody kicked my seat," He said, looking back in front of him. "I must be losing my mind." He trailed off.

"How can you lose something you lost a long time ago?" Ronin piped up, smirking. Nod started to snicker. Mandrake rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny," He muttered. "Me being insulted is a total scream." The kid behind him kicked his seat again. "Okay, who's kicking my seat?!" He yelled as he looked behind him. The teen pointed his thumb to the kid without looking up. "Would you please stop?" Mandrake said before turning back around.

"Somebody kick your seat again?" Venus asked.

"Eeyup," Mandrake responded, annoyed. Then his seat was kicked yet again. He growled before turning back around.

"I thought I told you to stop!" He yelled to the kid.

"Devon, quit kicking the freaky guy's seat," The teen deadpanned, his eyes still glued to his iPod. A big, fake smile grew on Mandrake's face.

"Feelings!" He yelled, still smiling. Venus turned around in her seat to face the teen.

"He is _not_ a freak!" She defended him angrily. The teen, his name was Matthew, finally looked up at her, and raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, I know you're not a freak!" He said smoothly. Venus narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" She sneered.

"I mean, you're very pretty," Matthew continued, "Maybe once we land, we can have lunch at the airport?"

"I have a boyfriend," Venus hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" Matthew said unsurely. "Who's the lucky man?" Venus pointed her thumb towards Mandrake.

"Him," She deadpanned before turning back in her seat.

"Him?" Matthew said in surprise "That freak?"

"He is _not a freak!_" Venus screamed without turning around. "You're the freak," She muttered. Mandrake wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ignore that guy, sweetheart," He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "He's not worth it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," Mars piped up. "Who calls someone a freak right to their face? That's just cruel!" She turned to glare at Matthew, who had his eyes glued to his iPod again, and didn't notice her.

*Epic-The-Series*

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" M.K. called out as she and Bomba got up from their seats after the plane landed in California.

"We're here!" Venus squealed as she shot up from her seat, and ran out of the row, but she accidentally tripped over Mandrake's legs, and fell on the floor, the side of her head smacking into a seat's armrest. "Oh, ow!" Mandrake widened his eyes, and knelt down next to her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked frantically as she sat up with her hand on her head, hissing in pain.

"Oh, I'm fine," Venus said quietly as she slowly stood up. "I hit my head on a seat, though," She finished as she rubbed her head. Mandrake cringed.

"Aww, you poor thing," He moved her hand down, and kissed her head where she bumped it. "That better, babe?" Venus nodded with a shy smile.

"Sorry, I was just so excited," She said timidly.

"Aww, it's OK, Venus," Mandrake said, smiling. "I can understand." He rubbed his nose on hers, then kissed her nose, and she giggled, and smiled wider.

"This is going to be great!" Mars piped up, running out of the plane after the others, with Mandrake and Venus following. "Hey, M.K.! Where's your dad?" The pale redhead asked.

"He went to call someone," M.K. explained, "I think it's someone who'll drive us to C.A. in a limo, but I dunno." Venus furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's a limo?" She asked curiously.

"It's this fancy car that celebrities ride in," M.K. said. "Plus they drive ordinary people to different places from airports." Venus raised her eyebrows.

"Ohhh, okay!" She said. "Will we get to ride in one together?" M.K. shrugged.

"Possibly," She said. A couple minutes later, Bomba came back in. "Hey, Dad? Who were you talking to?"

"It's a surprise!" Bomba said, winking.

*Epic-The-Series*

'_Man, where is it?_' Bomba thought, as he and M.K.'s friends were waiting for the "surprise," which was in fact, a limo to drive them to C.A. A minute later, a limo came driving up, and stopped in front of the group.

"How'd you get a limo?" Nod asked, his eyes wide.

"My dad knows a guy," M.K. said, shrugging. "C'mon, guys! Let's go in! You'll love it!" She said excitedly as she opened the door, and let Mandrake and Venus go first, followed by Mars, Bomba, her, and Ronin.

"Wow, nice!" Venus piped up, as she looked around, while sitting on the seat on the left. Mandrake sat across from her.

"I could get used to this!" He smiled as he leaned back in his seat, and rested his hands behind his head. M.K. giggled as she sat next to Nod, who was next to Mandrake.

"Well, don't. It's only for the day," She laughed.

"… Oh," The Boggan leader said quietly as his smile faded away, and he lowered his hands down on his legs. Venus giggled, as Mars sat next to her, followed by Bomba.

"Hey, what's in here?" Venus asked as she opened the sky blue mini fridge next to her. It contained bottles of various sodas. She furrowed her eyebrows, then grabbed a bottle containing dark brown, almost black, soda, and a red wrapper on the middle. "What's this stuff?" She asked M.K., giving her the bottle.

"Oh, that's Coke," M.K. said, after looking at the wrapper. "You want to try it?" Venus shrugged.

"Sure," She said. M.K. unscrewed the lid, then handed the bottle to her. Then Venus chugged up a few gulps, and screwed the lid back on. "Hmm, not bad," She said raising her eyebrows.

Then after a few seconds, she let out a huge _burp!_ And covered her mouth in surprise, with her eyes wide.

"Excuse me," She said sheepishly before bursting into giggles. Nod started clapping his hands.

"Nice one, Venus! I give it a 10!" He said cheerfully. Mandrake raised his hand, chuckling.

"I say 11," He laughed.

"Why thank you, Sirs," Venus said, bowing jokingly, and still giggling. She then drank some more, and burped loudly again.

"Okay, let me try that stuff," Mandrake said, holding out his hand.

"Okay! Catch!" Venus said, tossing the bottle to him, and he caught it. He unscrewed the cap, and drank up a few gulps, then screwed the cap back on. After a second, he got a funny look on his face, like he was going to puke.

"You okay, Dray?" Venus asked, leaning forward. But Mandrake didn't answer.

"I think he's going to explode," Ronin muttered, before snickering. After a couple seconds, Mandrake let out a huge _burp!_ Identical to his girlfriend's. Venus burst into laughter, and clapped her small hands.

"Wonderful! I give it a 12!" She said, laughing.

"I say 13!" Mars piped up.

"14!" Venus said.

"15!"

"16!"

"Okay!" Mandrake called out, raising his hands up, indicating the twins to stop. "I get it." He then let out a small burp, and widened his eyes in surprise. Venus burst into giggles again.

"Can I try it?" Nod asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure!" Venus said, taking the bottle, and tossing it to Nod, who catches it. The brunette drank some up, then gave it back to Venus. He burped loudly after a few seconds.

"Nice one, Nod!" Mars said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Nod said, smiling widely. "I am the best burper out of all of us." Mandrake looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" He said, smiling widely. The brunette nodded his head.

"Really."

"We'll see about that!" The Boggan leader snatched the bottle from Venus' hand, glaring at Nod. Mars put her had over her eyes.

"Oh, jeez," She groaned. Venus looked at her.

"What?"

"They'll be burping all over the place, and stinking up the limo," Mars whined. The green-eyed girl rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Oh, don't be a baby," She giggled. "It's not the end of the world."

*Epic-The-Series*

"So, who's the best, babe?" Mandrake asked Venus after a few minutes of him and Nod having a burping contest.

"I don't know, Dray," Venus said, her hand on her cheek, and her elbow on her knee. "I don't know."

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be a downer!" He said, jokingly whining, and smiling widely. "Just choose one of us!" Venus smirked, getting an evil idea.

"It's Nod!" She exclaimed excitedly, just to annoy her boyfriend.

"Aw, yes!" Nod yelled, smiling widely. "Told ya so!" He said to Mandrake.

"Okay, that tears it! Come here, you little punk!" The Boggan leader yelled, smiling evilly, as he leaned towards his girlfriend, and started tickling her sides and stomach. Venus squealed, and smiled widely.

"Eeep! Hehehehe! Aah! Hahahaha! Sto-stop! Hahahahaha!" She laughed, as her cheeks turned red. She tried to push his hands away, and kicked her legs, still laughing.

"Say I'm the best, and I will!" He said, still smiling, and still tickling her.

"N-nohohoho! I have to be fahahahair!" Venus laughed, as tears came in her eyes. She fell out of her seat, and onto the floor, so Mandrake sat on her legs to keep her down.

"Okay, then! I guess I won't stop!" He said cheerfully, as he tickled her sides, and under her arms.

"Heheheahahaha! Sto-stop! Plehehehehahahase! I-I'm going to wet myself! Hahahaha!" Venus laughed/yelled as tears fell from her eyes, and down her red cheeks. The others just watched, smiling widely.

"Say it, and I'll stop!"

"Okay, okay! Hehehe! I-Ihi'll sahahahay it! Hahahaha!" Venus gave in, unable to stand it anymore. Mandrake smiled, then drew his hands away from her.

"Say it," He said, with his hands on his hips.

"Y-you're the w-wihihinner!" Venus giggled, wrapping her arms around her stomach and sides, with tearstains on her red cheeks.

"Good girl," Mandrake said, getting off her legs, and back on his seat, as Venus sat back on hers. "Now, say I'm the best _boyfriend_ ever." Venus looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Doesn't that seem self-centered?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Mandrake smiled evilly, and wiggled his fingers towards her, threatening to tickle her again. "Okay, I'll say it!" She said in a high-pitched voice, as she curled up, and covered her stomach and sides. He drew his hands away, and crossed his arms, a smirk gracing his lips. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" She said to him. "And the most evil," She muttered as she straightened up.

"What's that?" He said, smiling evilly again, and holding out his hand, with his fingers spread out.

"Nothing!" Venus squeaked, curling up again.

"Aww, c'mere, you little green-haired goofball!" He said sweetly, as he grabbed her by her sides, making her squeak, and pulled her into a gentle hug, with her on his lap. She looked up at him, with her eyebrows furrowed irritably, and her bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout. "Oh, c'mon! Don't look at me like that!" He said, kissing her cheek. She didn't budge. "You know you loved it!"

"You're a jerk," She muttered like a little kid. Mandrake smirked.

"Care to repeat that, little missy?" He said tauntingly, as he wiggled his fingers towards her again. She curled up, and covered herself again.

"Okay, I'm sorry! You're not a jerk!" She squeaked.

"And?..." He taunted her, expecting her to say he was the best boyfriend again. Plus, he was still threatening to tickle her.

"Mandrake, leave her alone," M.K. said, giggling at them.

"Aww, fine," He whined, pouting. "But one thing first."

"What?" M.K. dared to ask.

Without another word, he breathed in sharply, then blew a big raspberry on Venus' cheek, who squealed and giggled, pushing his face away. She then stood up, and flopped back in her seat next to Mars.

"You okay, Ven?" Mars asked, giggling.

"Peachy," Venus muttered, leaning her head back in exhaustion. "Just _peachy_."

"Aww, sissy," Mars patted her arm. "He only does all that stuff, because he loves you."

"It's true, Venus," Mandrake piped up as he leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. The green-eyed girl smiled shyly, as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well, I'm very flattered, but you think you can make me laugh by telling me jokes or something? You know, anything _but_ tickle me?" Mandrake shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, I didn't either."

"Hey, you guys!" M.K. called out. "We're here!" Venus perked up.

"We are? Ooh, yay!" She squealed as she shot up, and banged her head on the limo roof. "Ow!" Mandrake quickly, but carefully stood up.

"You okay?" He asked frantically. Venus looked up at him, smiling with her hand on her head.

"I'm fine, just bumped my head on the roof," She said, giggling as she rubbed her scalp. Mandrake gently grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand down.

"Here," He kissed the top of her head. "That better?" Venus nodded, smiling shyly.

"Mm hmm, thanks." She said timidly.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go," He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and led her out of the limo carefully.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed as they stepped outside.

"I can tell," He chuckled as he tickled her neck with his fingertips. She squealed, and her shoulders shot up to her cheeks. "You're just too cute," He chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"I know," She giggled.

"C'mon, let's join the others." She clasped her hands together, brought them down to her waist, and walked ahead, with the Boggan leader following.

* * *

**(A/N: That Mandrake is evil, isn't he? XD But he just loves to hear her laugh. X3 Well, there's 2 parts, with 2 to go. ;))**


	3. At the Hotel

**(A/N: I decided on 5 parts instead of 4. Sorry this took so long.)**

Summer Vacation Pt. 3

By the time they arrived, it was really dark outside. "Wow!" Venus exclaimed, looking around at the hotel entrance. Just that amazed her. "This is awesome!"

"I've seen better," Mandrake joked, smirking. Venus rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Aww, lighten up!" She teased, tickling his stomach under his shirt.

"Hey! Hehehe! Ve-Venus stop! Hahahaha!" He laughed as he pushed her hand away, then pulled his shirt back down. "You little stinker!" He chuckled as he rubbed his nose on hers. She giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"This is awesome!" Nod said, looking around.

"Isn't it?" M.K. said excitedly. "This is going to be great!"

"It's too bad Dagda had to miss all this," Mars said a bit glumly.

"Yeah," M.K. said. "But maybe next time, someone else can watch Ozzy, and Dagda can come along!" Mandrake raised his hand.

"I vote for Ronin," He said, smirking. Venus giggled. Ronin rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny," He muttered. Mandrake chuckled with his lips shut, smiling widely.

"C'mon, guys! Let's check into a hotel!" M.K. called out as she and Bomba headed for the entrance for the hotel. "I'll call Dagda to check on him and Ozzy." She took her cell phone out of her purse, dialed her home number, and held it up to her ear.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Back at the house, Dagda was sitting on the couch, watching World's Dumbest Daredevils on TV.

"Ohh! That's gotta hurt!" He exclaimed, cringing as a guy on the TV fell off a skateboard, only to have it land on his head. Then the phone rang. Dagda muted the TV, and went to the phone. "Eyello?" He answered, snickering at what he said.

"Hey, Dagda. How's it going over there?" M.K. asked.

"Oh, everything's going fine!" Dagda said cheerfully.

"Okay, good. How's Ozzy?" The young Boggan looked towards the pug, who was sleeping by the door.

"He's asleep; I fed him 10 minutes ago like your list said to. So, you guys having fun so far?"

"We haven't been in the park yet, but I think the others are quite impressed with the entrance," M.K. giggled, glancing at the others, who were gazing around in awe. Dagda smirked.

"Wish I was there," He said. Mandrake took M.K.'s phone, and held it up to his mouth.

"Next time, you're coming with us, and Ronin's staying home!" He called into the phone, Venus giggling next to him. M.K. snatched her phone back, glaring at him.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" She said.

"I said I wish I was there," Dagda replied, chuckling at what his dad said.

"Well, maybe next time, you can come with us," M.K. shrugged.

"And Ronin stays home!" Mandrake yelled, so his son could hear him, earning another glare from M.K., and more giggles from Venus.

"'K, well I just wanted to check on you and Ozzy. Talk to you later, bye," M.K. said.

"Bye," Dagda replied before M.K. hung up. He looked at the TV, and unmuted it, realizing he had missed the #1 daredevil. "Aww, c'mon!" He yelled to practically nobody, throwing his head back.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"So, how are Dagda and Ozzy?" Venus asked.

"They're doing good," M.K. replied as she put her phone back in her purse. "Dagda said Ozzy was asleep."

"Cool," Mars said, as the group headed for the hotel. Once they got in, she looked around in the lobby. "Ooh! Fancy!"

The lobby had a light tan floor, with colorful swirls on the long rug. There were some chandeliers on the tan ceilings, lighting up the lobby.

"I'll go ahead and check us in," Bomba piped up as he headed for the front desk. Venus and Mars came with him, while the others sat on the blue couches. "Nice place," Nod said, looking around.

"I'm going to look around for a bit," Mandrake got up, and just wandered around. When he was looking at a framed picture of the Disneyland map, an unfamiliar female voice piped up behind him.

"Why, hello!" The voice said. Mandrake furrowed his eyebrows, and turned around, spotting a girl that looked to be about as tall as Venus, including her ears.

She had dark blonde hair that went down under her shoulders, blue-green eyes, slightly tan skin, and dressed all in blue. Plus she had blue eyeshadow, and bright blue lipstick.

"Um, hello," Mandrake said awkwardly. "Do I know you?"

"Do you want to?" She asked, smiling widely.

"I don't think I do," He replied, shaking his head.

"Well, my name's Mildred," The girl said, as if she didn't hear him. Or she just didn't listen. Mandrake scrunched his nose.

'_Mildred?_' He thought. '_Venus is way prettier._'

"What's yours?" Mildred asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Mandrake," He said irritably, as he turned back to the map. Mildred stepped in front of him, much to his annoyance.

"Mandrake? That's a handsome name," She said smoothly. "Just like you."

'_Oh jeez,_' The Boggan leader thought. '_This is going to be bad._'

*Epic-The-Series*

"Room 513," The guy behind the counter gave Bomba his room key for the suite they were going to stay in. He gazed at the twins, and raised his eyebrows. "Well, hello." Venus furrowed her eyebrows awkwardly.

"Um, hello."

"Hey!" Mars replied more enthusiastically.

"What do they call you ladies?"

"I'm Mars!" The pale redhead replied, smiling. "And this is my little sister, Venus!" The green-eyed girl glared at her.

"_Twin_ sister," She deadpanned, putting emphasis on the word _twin_.

"It matters," Mars batted her hand at Venus. "And that guy over there is Venus' loving boyfrie-" She stopped when she saw Mandrake turning away from a girl with dark blonde hair, only to have her slide back in front of him, so he turned around again. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong, sis?" Venus asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Mars simply pointed her index finger to where the Boggan leader was. Venus looked in the direction her sister was pointing, and her jaw dropped at what she saw was happening: Some bimbo was flirting with her man! She furrowed her eyebrows, scrunched her nose, narrowed her eyes in anger, and stomped over to them.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Mildred asked, her back on his chest. Mandrake backed away. Then Venus came stomping up, her green eyes red with anger.

"HEY!" She screamed, making the blonde quickly turn around. "What do you think you're doing, lady?!" Mildred scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Get lost, shorty. I saw him first," She said, crossing her arms, and turning up her nose. Venus giggled.

"No, _I_ saw him first," She started, with a small, fake smile. "3 years ago, now _BEAT IT!_" Venus screamed, and Mildred ran off. The pale girl smiled, feeling satisfied.

"Thanks for that, babe," Mandrake said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "She was annoying, and wouldn't leave me alone."

"No problem. I don't want to lose you to some bimbo," Venus giggled.

"Pssh, she could've been a _supermodel_ for all I care, and I would've stayed with you," He kissed her forehead. "You're truly the one for me."

"Well, you're the one for me too," Venus said as she kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't leave you for the richest, hottest man in the world."

"Aww, you little sap," He rubbed his nose on hers, and she giggled.

"You're the sap," Venus teased as she poked his ribs with her index finger, making him flinch.

"Hey! Don't!" He snickered as he pushed her hand away.

"Aww, c'mon! Have some fun!" Venus giggled as she started poking his ribs repeatedly with her index fingers. He started giggling, and trying to push her hands away.

"Hey, Ve-Venus! Stohop! Hahaha!" He laughed as he tried to cover himself with his arms, and one of his legs.

"Okay then!" Venus said cheerfully, as she started tickling his ribs.

"Venus! Hahahaha! I t-told you to st-stop! Hahahaha!" Mandrake laughed harder.

"No!" Venus giggled. "You told me to stop _poking_ you! You didn't say anything about tickling you!" She started tickling the sides of his ribs.

"I-Ihihi'm se-seheherious, Venus! Q-quit it! Hahahaha!" He laughed as tears came in his eyes. He fell on his back on one of the couches, and Venus sat on his legs, like he did with her back in the limo.

"Say you're sorry for earlier, and I'll stop!" She said as she tickled up and down his sides.

"Y-you quit tickling me f-first! Hahahahaha!" Mandrake laughed as the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks.

"Nuh uh! You say it first!" Venus teased as she tickled his stomach, his worst tickle spot, under his shirt.

"O-okahahay! Okahahahay! I'll say ihihihit! Hahahaha!" He gave in, as his grey-blue cheeks turned red. Venus smiled, and drew her hands out of his shirt, and crossed her arms.

"Well?" She said, smirking.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said, sitting up, and wiping his eyes.

"Good boy," Venus got up from his legs, and stood on the floor. "Now, say I'm the best girlfriend ever," She said, deciding to get revenge.

"You're the best girlfriend ever. No joke," Mandrake smiled, and kissed her forehead. "But, doesn't that seem self-centered?" He said tauntingly, repeating what Venus had said back in the limo. Venus smirked, and held her hands up, with her fingers spread out. "Sorry, you don't scare me, kid," He chuckled as he ruffled her hair, then sat back on the couch. Venus pouted, and flopped her arms down by her sides, but sat next to him. "Aww, aren't you excited, sweetheart?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Mm hmm," Venus hummed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Want to see the brochure you had on your face in the car?" She giggled.

"Sure," Mandrake shrugged. Venus grabbed it off the coffee table in front of them, and gave it to him. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the map. "Wow, huge place."

"That's what we all said!" Venus giggled. "Hey, guys!" M.K. piped up. "Let's check out the suite!" The others got up off the couches, and followed her and Bomba.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Here we go!" Bomba piped up. "Room 513!" He unlocked the door with his room key, and the group entered the suite.

The suite had a caramel rug with lighter shaded swirls, blue and tan plaid curtains on the windows, which were as tall as the walls and had blue frames. The furniture was black tables, one had a black lamp with a white lampshade. The seats were a tan couch, and big chair.

"Nice!" Nod piped up. "And a great view!" He looked out the window, where he could see one of the Disney parks.

"Okay, we can all relax for a bit before we go to California Adventure in the morning" M.K. announced as she sat in the chair.

"Oh, yeah!" Mandrake flopped on the couch, with his hands behind his head. "This is nice!" Then he felt someone practically pounce on him. It was Venus.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I can tell," He chuckled as he rested his hands on her back and head. "Aren't you?" Venus asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, I am, sweetheart" Mandrake said, kissing her cheek. "I'm just a bit worn out from the car, plane, and limo rides here."

"Ohhh, okay!" Venus said, raising her eyebrows, and getting off of him. "Sorry I jumped you."

"Aww, it's okay, Venus," Mandrake kissed her forehead. "I can understand," He finished as he tickled her sides.

"Eep! Hehehe!" She squealed as she tried to cover her sides with her arms. Mandrake stopped after a few seconds.

"That's for pouncing on me, little missy," He teased as he leaned back on the couch, smiling widely. Venus raised an eyebrow, then walked away.

"I'm going to explore the suite for a bit," She said as she walked into another room, with everyone else except Mandrake and M.K. following.

"So, Venus? Sweet girl, huh?" M.K. said to Mandrake after a second of silence.

"Yep, she's an angel," Mandrake said, staring at the ceiling. "But sometimes, she drives me nuts."

"Really?" The redhead furrowed her eyebrows. "What makes you say that?" "Well, she tried to wake me up an _hour_ early this morning," Mandrake said stress-fully. "And she went back _5 minutes_ later."

"Wow," M.K. giggled. "She must've been psyched about this trip."

"Yep," Mandrake looked in the doorway of the bedroom, where Venus was, "But even though she drives me crazy, I love her." He smiled when she looked at them, and waved her hand.

"Awww," M.K. teased. "You're so sweet!"

"Stop it," Mandrake rolled his eyes. "I'm not sweet."

"Oh, yes you are!" The green-eyed redhead teased him some more. "You love your little girlie girl!"

"She is _not_ my "girlie girl," M.K.," Mandrake said, using air quotes on 'girlie girl.' "She's my _Girl. Friend. _And she's not girly. She's never worn pink in her life. 'Least not more than once." M.K. stifled some giggles.

"I didn't mean in style," She said. "I meant in personality. You know, she's hyper, excitable, sweet."

"Yeah, she's hyper, alright!" The Boggan leader exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "I swear, if she had any energizer, she'd be bouncing off the walls, and then some!" M.K. giggled some more.

"Well, she never means any harm to anybody." She shrugged.

"She sure meant harm to that one girl in the lobby!" Mandrake scoffed, recalling Venus' searing anger at that girl who was flirting with him.

"Huh? What girl?" M.K. furrowed her eyebrows.

"When we were in the lobby, some bimbo was trying to flirt with me," Mandrake explained. "Then Venus comes up, with her eyes practically red. The girl claimed she 'saw me first,' then Venus said she did, then told, or should I say, _screamed_ at her to beat it, which she did." M.K. had her eyebrows raised the whole time.

"Wow," She said quietly. "I was wondering who Venus was screaming at," She giggled. Then Venus came back in the room.

"Hi!" She piped up as she sat next to Mandrake, who smiled at her.

"Hey, sweetheart," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

"The suite looks great! There are two bedrooms with one bed for two each! With a TV!" She said excitedly. Mandrake raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked, sounding interested. He always loved watching TV at M.K.'s house, especially when the shows had to do with idiots getting injured. "A TV in the _bedrooms?_"

"Mm hmm!" Venus nodded. "Want to see it? Come on!" She jumped off the couch, grabbed Mandrake's hand, and practically dragged him out of the room.

The bedroom had tan striped walls, a caramel carpet with lighter swirls, a grey chair with a lamp above it, and a bed fit for two people.

"Oh, yeah!" Mandrake flopped on his back on one of the beds. "This is nice!"

"Uh huh!" Venus laid on the bed on her back next to him. "I'm worn out from the trip here."

"You sure didn't seem so a couple minutes ago!" Mandrake teased as he rubbed his hand, with his fingers spread out, on her stomach. She squealed, and curled up, trying to cover her stomach with her arms. He stopped after a couple seconds.

"Well, I just am now," She giggled.

"I know, I was just messin' with you, kid," Mandrake chuckled as he ruffled her hair. Venus giggled and turned, so she was lying on her side, facing him.

"I'm really excited," She said, resting her head on her hand, with her elbow propped on the bed. "Are you?"

"Yep," Mandrake said, turning so he faced her.

"What should we go on first?" Venus asked excitedly.

"I dunno, I forgot what there was!" The Boggan leader chuckled.

"M.K. did tell me there was this Ferris Wheel that's 160 Stomper feet tall," Venus said.

"Dang, 160 feet?" Mandrake's eyes widened. "That's tall!"

"Yeah," Venus said quietly, slightly looking away.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mandrake asked, putting his hand on her cheek. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," Venus said shyly. "It's just that- "

"Hey, guys!" M.K. called out, interrupting their moment.

She came in wearing dark blue shorts with yellow birds, and a yellow bow on the waistband, along with a black tee that said "I'd rather be in bed" in white capital letters. On her feet, she wore Batman slipper boots.

Nod had on a pair of Superman sleep pants, and a blue T-shirt with the Superman logo.

"It's time for bed!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Venus said quietly as she sat up.

"You want to sleep on the chair, Venus?" M.K. asked.

"Sure!" The pale girl said, smiling, as she walked to the chair, and sat on it. "I can do that." The others walked in after her.

"Okay. Me, Dad, and Nod will sleep in the other room. Mars can sleep on the couch," M.K. continued. The pale redhead and the brunette nodded. "And Mandrake, Ronin, you two will sleep in the same bed-"

"Say _what now?_" The two boys said simultaneously.

"Oh, don't be babies," M.K. scoffed. "It's not so bad."

"Not so bad?!" Mandrake exclaimed ridiculously. "I am _not_ sleeping with that goody-goody! I'd rather get sucked into a tree knob!"

"And I am _not_ sleeping with that delinquent!" Ronin yelled, pointing at the Boggan leader.

"Care to repeat that, mister?" Mandrake taunted angrily.

"You're a delinquent!" Ronin yelled back.

"_That's it!_" Mandrake shouted as he pounced on the Leafman general, and they started to fight. M.K. groaned and threw her head back, rolling her eyes.

"Stop it!" She yelled as she and Mars pulled back Ronin and Mandrake, respectively. "Can you two not fight for two minutes?!"

"Only if _he's_ not in my life," Mandrake said, crossing his arms, and turning away from Ronin.

"You think you're fun to live with?!" Ronin said back.

"Okay, Mandrake, if you don't get along with Ronin, you're staying here when we go tomorrow! Same to you, Ronin!" M.K. scolded.

"No!" Venus piped up as she jumped out of the chair, and wrapped her arms around the Boggan leader's waist. "No! I want you to come with us!" She whined pitifully. Mandrake smiled, and gently hugged her.

"Aww, it's okay, babygirl. I'll try for you," He kissed the top of her head. Venus looked up, and smiled shyly at him. Mandrake sent a death glare to Ronin when the pale girl wasn't looking. "You better not push me!" He hissed quietly.

"I'll try my best," The Leafman general said sarcastically as he sat on the bed.

"You want to change, Venus?" M.K. asked as the said girl flopped back on the chair.

"No thanks," Venus said, leaning her head on the armrest, "I'm too tired," She said groggily.

"Well, if you're tired, then go to sleep," Mandrake replied, standing up, and kissing her forehead.

"You want a pillow, Venus?" M.K. asked her.

"Sure," Venus replied, sitting up. "My neck was starting to hurt."

"Here," Mandrake went towards the bed, then held it up one of the pillows, smirking, "You can use Ronin's." The Leafman general rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, you can use it, Ronin," Venus said sweetly. Ronin smiled at the pale girl.

"Thanks, Venus," He said gratefully.

"I'll get you one from the couch," M.K. piped up as she headed for the main room, and coming back a minute later with a small pillow. "Here you go," She gave it to Venus.

"Thanks," The pale girl laid it on the armrest, then leaned down on it again. "That's better."

"Goodnight, guys!" M.K. called out as she, Bomba, and Nod headed for the other bedroom, with Venus waving at them.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Mandrake said to Venus, who smiled.

"Goodnight, _sweetie!_" Ronin said tauntingly, only to make the Boggan leader angry, which he did.

"I wasn't talkin' to you!" Mandrake yelled without turning around. He could hear Venus giggling. "Goodnight, _Venus,_" He said again, putting emphasis on his girlfriend's name.

"'Night, Dray!" She said back before drifting off.

*The next morning*

Venus' eyes slowly blinked open, as she shielded them from the bright sun. She yawned, stretching out her limbs, before stepping on the floor, walking towards Mandrake and Ronin's bed.

"Hey, Mandrake! Wake up!" She called, shaking him by his shoulders, then doing the same to Ronin. The Boggan leader woke up first, sitting up, and yawning, while rubbing his eyes. "Mornin, Drakey," Venus said sweetly as she sat on the bed. Mandrake smiled at her.

"Morning, sweetheart," He kissed her forehead, and hugged her close to him. She giggled, and hugged him back sweetly.

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Mars called out as she entered the room. Venus looked at her, surprised.

"Oh, mornin', Sis." Mars went up to the still sleeping Ronin, and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Ronin! Wake up!" She called.

"I'm up!" He shot up, with his eyes wide before almost closing them again. Mars giggled in her hand, then ran into the other bedroom.

"C'mon, get up, lazybones!" She called out cheerfully. The pale redhead shook Bomba's shoulders, then M.K.'s, then Nod's. "It's time to get up!" She bounded out of the room excitedly. Nod sat up in his seat, yawning.

"Morning already?" He said drowsily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Nod," M.K. piped up as she sat up and yawned. "We should get dressed." She stood on the floor, as she walked out of the room, followed by Nod.

Bomba came out a couple minutes later, wearing a pair of black Moto Pants, black Mono sneakers, and a red, white, and blue Tie-dye T-shirt with the Captain America logo on the chest.

"That's a cool shirt," Mars piped up as she admired it.

"Thanks," Bomba replied, smiling.

"C'mon, guys!" Venus piped up excitedly, with Mandrake next to her. "Let's get going!"

"Just a second!" M.K. ran into the bedroom, and coming out a couple minutes later.

She was wearing a yellow dress with a black torso, navy blue shoes, a navy blue digital watch, yellow dolphin stud earrings, a necklace with the word "Love" in red letters, with an outline of Minnie Mouse's head replacing the "O," and a bracelet with British charms. Plus she had a mint green purse hanging on her shoulder.

"Cute necklace," Venus piped up. "Matches my wrist cuff!" She held up her wrist that had the silver cuff on it.

"Thanks," M.K. said. "Okay, let's go!"

**(A/N#2: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just decided to chop Pt. 3 in half, so now this episode/special will have 5 parts instead of 4. Plus, I hope I don't offend anybody who's named Mildred. The name was just a random choice.)**


	4. California Adventure!

Summer Vacation Pt. 4

"Wow!" Mars exclaimed, looking around the crowded park entrance. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah!" Nod agreed.

"Sure is crowded," Venus said, holding onto Mandrake's arm.

"Yep," Mandrake agreed, keeping her close.

"What should we do first?" Nod asked.

"Let's go on the monorail!" M.K. piped up, pointing to it. "Me and Dad always went on that first!"

"Okay!" Venus said excitedly. "Looks fun! Doesn't it look fun, Dray?" The Boggan leader looked at the monorail as it sped past.

"Yeah, it does," He agreed.

"Want to go on it, guys?" M.K. asked.

"Sure," Mandrake shrugged.

"I do!" Venus raised her hand up high.

"Me too!" Mars piped up.

"Sure, why not?" Ronin shrugged.

"I do," Nod said, raising his hand.

"Well, let's go then!" M.K. said excitedly as she and Bomba headed for the line, followed by the others.

***Epic-The-Series* **

After a while, the group got to the front of the line for the monorail.

"Here we go, guys!" M.K. piped up as the group got on board. "This is going to be great!" They sat in a few seats near the entrance. Venus sat next to Mandrake at his left side, while Mars sat on his right, of course, on a single seat. Nod sat at Venus' other side. The others sat across from them, with Bomba in front of Mars, M.K, in front of Mandrake, and Ronin in front of Venus,

"Déjà vu," Venus giggled as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yep," Mandrake wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then it was announced that the train was going to start moving.

"Ooh, here we go!" M.K. said excitedly. A couple seconds later, the train started moving, making Venus flinch out of surprise.

Mandrake chuckled and tightened his embrace on her. She giggled sheepishly, and turned around in her seat, looking out the window behind her.

"Ooh!" She put her hands on the window, as she gazed out. "Lookie!" She said to Mandrake. The Boggan leader looked out the window behind him. They could see the park scenery speeding past them, followed by more and more of it.

The two kept watching until the train suddenly turned without warning, making Venus fall face-up onto Mandrake's lap, who quickly turned around to face her.

"Sorry," Venus smiled sheepishly at him as she sat up in her seat.

"It's OK, Venus," Mandrake said, smiling. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," The pale girl shrugged. "You broke my fall," She giggled.

"Well, I'll always be your fall-breaker," He chuckled as he kissed her temple.

"Why, thank you Sir," She giggled as she kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder, watching the window behind the others.

"This is already fun, and we're not even at the park yet!" Mars piped up.

"Yep," Venus agreed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, guys!" M.K. piped up excitedly.

"Nothing?" Venus asked.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Wow!" Venus exclaimed, looking around the park. The group had just entered Buena Vista Street, and they were already amazed.

"Are there any rides in this section?" Mars asked, looking around, but not seeing any.

"I don't think so," M.K. said, looking around as well.

"Hey, what's that they're selling over there?" Venus asked, pointing to a small restaurant.

"Oh, they're selling ice cream," M.K. said. "You want some, anybody?"

"I do!" Venus said, raising her hand, while everyone else kindly rejected the offer.

"Okay, be right back!" The green-eyed redhead went in the ice cream parlor, and came back out a few minutes later holding a small waffle cone with vanilla ice cream on top. She carefully handed it to the pale girl. "Here you go, Venus."

"Thank you!" Venus said cheerfully. She stuck her tongue out and licked the ice cream. "Mmm! This is good!" She gushed after swallowing the frozen dessert on her tongue. "You want to try it?" She held the cone up in front of Mandrake's face.

"Sure," He shrugged. He stuck his tongue out, and licked the ice cream like his girlfriend had done. He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, that is good. But cold," He chuckled, while shivering a bit.

"Well, they call it _ice_ cream for a reason," M.K. giggled.

"Touché," Mandrake shrugged sheepishly.

"You want to have any more?" Venus offered sweetly. "I really don't mind."

"Oh, no thanks sweetheart. I'm saving my appetite for later," Mandrake kindly declined her offer. "But thanks anyway," He kissed her forehead. Venus giggled and finished her ice cream by biting off the rest. She shivered after swallowing it, and started cringing and laid her hand on her head. "You okay, Venus?" Mandrake asked her, but she didn't answer.

"I think she's having brain freeze," M.K. piped up. Venus nodded before sighing in relief.

"Okay, I'm better now," She announced before she started eating the cone.

"You guys want to go on the trolleys to Paradise Pier?" M.K. asked her friends. "There are a few rides there."

"Sure," Venus said as she finished her cone.

"That sounds fun," Mars said.

"Oh, one's stopping!" M.K. piped up excitedly. "Come on!" They ran towards the red train, and boarded it along with a bunch of other people, including a certain girl.

*Epic-The-Series*

"Okay guys, how about we go eat somewhere before going on any rides?" M.K. offered. They had just stopped at the Twilight of Terror, and walked all the way to Paradise Pier.

"Sure," Nod shrugged. "I am getting kind of hungry."

"Me too," Ronin said. Venus' stomach suddenly growled.

"Guess that means I am too," She giggled.

"You're hungry?" Mandrake asked in shock. "After eating that ice cream?" Venus shrugged.

"Yeah," She said sheepishly.

"You're a little bottomless pit, aren't ya?" Mandrake chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Well then, let's just fill up that empty little tummy, huh?" He tickled her stomach, and she squeaked.

"Hehehehe!" She giggled, trying to push his hand away. He stopped after a few seconds. "All that walking made me hungry again!" She said in a fake whiny voice with a cute pout.

"I know," The Boggan leader chuckled. "I was just messin' with ya, babe."

"Okay, let's go guys," M.K. piped up. "I know a great place to eat here!" The group headed for the Boardwalk Pizza & Pasta.

"What's pizza?" Mandrake asked with a funny expression.

"And what's pasta?" Venus asked curiously.

"You'll see," M.K. said as they walked in.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"So, this is what pizza is?" Venus asked, pointing to the one in front of her, Mars, and Mandrake, who was between them.

"Yep," M.K. said. "Go ahead, try a slice.

"Okay," Venus shrugged. She took a slice with sausages and pepperonis off the tray, and took a bite out of the bottom. She widened her eyes, then took a long sip of her drink, which happened to be Coke.

She then took a lot smaller bite, but had a different reaction: She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's good!" She said happily. After seeing his girlfriend enjoy it, Mandrake decided to try it too. He took a slice with the same toppings off the tray, then took a small bite out of the bottom.

"Wow!" He raised his eyebrows, and widened his eyes.

"It's good, huh?" M.K. said as she took a slice off the tray, and took a bite out of it.

"Oh yeah!" Mandrake exclaimed as he took a bigger bite. "Why don't we have food like this back at Wrathwood?!"

"You want to try a slice, Mars?" Venus asked her sister.

"No thanks, Ven." The pale redhead kindly declined. "I'm having spaghetti. It's great!" She slurped up a long noodle, then ate up one of the meatballs.

"You're eating that whole plate by yourself?!" Venus exclaimed in shock after seeing how big it was. The plate was almost as wide as the table!

"No, silly," Mars giggled. "I'm splitting it with Bomba." She scooped up more noodles with her fork, and slurped them up, then sipped her drink. She had chosen Sprite for herself.

"Yep," Bomba slurped up a noodle, then ate up one of the meatballs.

"Okay then," Venus shrugged. "But you guys are missing out on great pizza!" She took a big bite out of hers, then started to eat the crust.

"Yep, you guys are," Mandrake said as he finished his slice, and reached for another.

"And you say _I'm_ a bottomless pit," Venus giggled as the Boggan leader took a big bite out of his 2nd slice. Mandrake shrugged as he took another bite after swallowing his first one.

"Well, I'm hungry!" He said, smiling widely. Venus giggled as she took another slice after finishing her 1st one.

"I know," She sipped her drink. "I was just messin' with ya." The pale girl took a bite out of her pizza slice. After swallowing, she suddenly let out a big burp. "Excuse me," She said meekly as she took another bite.

"You're excused," Mandrake joked as he bit into his pizza again.

"Don't mind if I do!" Nod piped up as he took a slice off the tray, and took a bite out of it. "Ooh! That's good!" Ronin took one too.

"Isn't it?" Venus said to the brunette as she finished her 2nd slice. "Okay, I'm full." She leaned back in her seat, and laid her hands on her stomach.

"You are?" Mandrake asked in surprise. "After only two slices?"

"I had ice cream too!" She said in a fake whiny voice.

"I know," The Boggan leader chuckled, "I was messing with you, kid," He patted her head. The pale girl giggled and sipped the last of her drink as the Boggan leader took another bite.

*Epic-The-Series*

"That was great!" M.K. said as the group walked out of the restaurant. "Wasn't it, guys?"

"Totally!" Venus agreed as she dropped her cup in the trash. "I wish there was food like that at Wrathwood!"

"And Moonhaven," Nod piped up.

"I wish Dagda was able to taste them," Mars said as she dropped her empty cup in the trash. "He would've loved them."

"I'm going to call him to check on him and Ozzy," M.K. piped up as she took her cell phone out of her purse. She dialed her home number, and held her phone up to her ear.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Back at home, Dagda had just came in the house after walking Ozzy in the park. He had received a lot of stares from people, but he just ignored them. Just as he hung up the leash, the phone rang, so he ran over to it.

"Eyello?" He answered it.

"Hi, Dagda. How's it going over there?" M.K. asked.

"Everything's fine. I just took him on his walk," The young Boggan said as Ozzy stared at the TV.

"So the walk went fine?"

"Yep. So you guys in the park place yet?"

"Yeah, we just ate at a great restaurant. Everyone loved it."

"Cool. Oh hey, I've gotta jump." Dagda said as he looked at the list, seeing that it was time to feed him.

"Okay, bye," M.K. said before they both hung up.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"So, how's my son and the mutt?" Mandrake asked, smirking.

"They're fine, and Ozzy's not a mutt!" She said irritably. Mandrake smiled widely at her irritation, while Venus giggled.

"I was just kidding," The Boggan leader said, still smiling.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" M.K. asked, ignoring Mandrake.

"Hmmm… Hey, what's that over there?" Venus asked, pointing to a booth featuring skill-testing games, such as a fishing game, beanbag throwing game, a water gun game, and race.

"Oh, those are the Games of the Boardwalk," M.K. explained. "Want to try one?"

"Sure!" Venus said enthusiastically. "They look fun!"

"Come on, guys," M.K. said as they walked towards the booth. When they went under the roller coaster, Mandrake jumped back when one of the cars went speeding loudly above them.

"What was that?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"That was the roller coaster," M.K. explained, stifling her giggles. "California Screamin'."

"Looks awesome!" Nod piped up. "Want to go on it with me, Mandrake? Anyone?"

"I will, but later," Mandrake said. "I'd rather wait until my stomach acids digest the pizza. Otherwise, I'll throw up."

"Good point," Nod agreed.

*A few minutes later*

The gang arrived at the Games of the Boardwalk, much to the excitement of the elated Venus. Bomba purchased a player's card for her.

"Which one do you want to play, Venus?" M.K. asked the pale girl.

"Hmmm," She looked at all the games carefully before deciding on one: The water gun game.

"How about that one?"

"Go for it," M.K. shrugged. Venus nodded and walked towards it, the others following. She set her player's card on the desk, then another girl set hers down too. A certain dark-blonde haired girl wearing all blue. Venus, along with the others, widened their eyes in shock. Then the pale girl snapped herself out of the trance, and turned on her serious side.

"Hello," She greeted bluntly.

"S'up, shorty?" Mildred said back.

"You playin' this game?" Venus asked, nodding her head towards it.

"Sure am," Mildred said, "And I'm going to _win_ it too."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Venus challenged.

"Bring it," Mildred challenged back bluntly.

"You ladies want to play?" The guy running the game asked the rivaling girls.

"Yeah, we do!" Mildred said rudely.

"Mmhmm," Venus said more politely.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Venus was seated all the way to the right, while Mildred sat right next to her.

"You ready for this, shorty?" The dark-blonde girl asked the shorter girl.

"May the best girl win," Venus nodded as she got ready to start.

"Aaaand… go!" The guy yelled out. On his cue, the guns started to spray water at the targets. The girls focused on aiming at the middle of the targets, so their clowns could go to the top. Mildred started to get worried. Venus was winning.

Just as the pale girl was going to win, in a desperate move, Mildred suddenly kicked her harshly, so she fell, head-first, to the concrete! Because of that, Mildred managed to "win" the prize: A plush Timothy Mouse. The others' jaws nearly touched the ground in shock. Especially Mandrake's.

"Yes!" She cheered. "I won! In your face!" She yelled to Venus, who was still on the ground.

"Boo!" Mars started yelling. After a couple seconds, the others joined her.

"Hey!" Mildred yelled incredulously. "I won fair and square!"

"You kicked my sister to the ground when she was winning!" Mars yelled back louder.

"So?" Mildred said snottily. "I still won!"

"But you cheated!" Mars yelled. "Now give Venus that prize! Right now!"

"Why should I?" Mildred asked/yelled.

"Because if you hadn't cheated, she would've won it fair and square!" The pale redhead yelled back. "Now give it to her!" When Mildred didn't move, Mars screamed "_NOW!_" The blue-clad girl jumped in surprise, and quickly gave it to Venus, who was sitting up on the ground.

"You're lucky," She hissed at the pale girl. "But next time will be different!" She stomped away angrily.

"Ow!" Venus groaned in pain, her hand rubbing her sore head as she stood up. Mandrake went to his girlfriend's aid immediately.

"You okay?" He asked her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," She groaned, "Oh, my head."

"You want me to get you a soda, Venus?" M.K. offered.

"Sure, thanks," Venus said, smiling weakly.

"I'll be back in a minute," M.K. said as she ran off to the pizza place they went to before.

"You sure you're okay?" Mandrake asked Venus again.

"I'm fine, don't worry," She giggled weakly, her hand still on her sore scalp.

"Just making sure," Mandrake pulled her hand down and kissed the top of her head. "That better?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Venus said, smiling weakly.

A minute later, M.K. came rushing back with a bottle of Coke in her hand.

"Here Venus," She gave it to the green-eyed girl, "I got your favorite."

"Thank you," Venus said, smiling weakly as she took it gratefully, and drank a few gulps.

"Hey, M.K.?" Nod asked, "Is that the Ferris Wheel in the brochure?" He pointed to the giant Ferris Wheel behind them. The green-eyed redhead looked behind them, and saw it rotating.

The Ferris Wheel was red with grey spokes, and colorful gondolas for passengers to ride in. The smaller ones stayed stationary while the bigger ones rocked back and forth on the interior rails. Mickey Mouse's face was right in the middle of the front on top of a yellow, spiky sun.

"Yep, that's it," M.K. said.

"Sure is tall in person," Venus remarked, looking up as far as her neck let her.

"Eeyup," Mandrake agreed, gazing up at it as well.

"You guys want to go on it?" M.K. asked.

"Hmm?" Venus snapped out of her gaze. "Oh, sure."

"Sure, why not?" Mandrake shrugged.

"Me too!" (Nod)

"Okay." (Ronin)

Bomba just nodded.

"Um, I think I'll stay down here." Mars said. "I don't think there'll be enough room for all of us. I'll just window-shop while I wait. Have fun, guys!"

"Okay, Mars. You have fun too. Come on guys! Let's go!" M.K. said excitedly as the group sans Mars went to the line. The pale redhead just walked into one of the stores.

***Epic-The-Series* **

After a long wait, the group were finally at the front of the line.

"This is going to be great!" M.K. piped up excitedly.

"Yeah, really great," Venus said quietly.

"What's wrong, Venus?" Mandrake asked the pale girl.

"Oh, it's just that, um," The green-eyed girl started shyly, "It's just that I'm kind of afraid of heights. It's what I wanted to tell you last night." Mandrake smiled warmly, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, you'll be okay," He soothed her as he rubbed her arm. "I'll comfort you if you get scared."

"Thanks," Venus smiled shyly.

"I told you he would," M.K. said to her quietly. Both girls giggled as they and the others boarded one of the red smaller gondolas. The stationary ones.

Venus sat on the right side next to the opposite window, while Mandrake made sure to sit right next to her, with M.K. at his left side. Bomba, Ronin, and Nod sat across from them.

A few minutes later, the Ferris Wheel started to move. Venus flinched out of surprise when they started going upward. Mandrake chuckled and squeezed her shoulder in comfort, as she grinned sheepishly at him.

"Wow, we're sure going up high," She remarked awkwardly as she glanced out the window to her right. The wheel stopped rotating when the gondola the gang were in was at the right side.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Meanwhile, Mars was walking around, looking at everything at the store she was currently inside of.

"Whoa," She said quietly, looking at some headbands with Minnie Mouse ears on them. But there was one in particular that really caught her eye:

The headband was black, with pinkish red ears with white stripes on top. It was adorned with a black bow that had a pink brooch with a Minnie Mouse head and crossbones in the center, two pink roses, and three long black feathers.

"Ooh!" Mars admired it as she took it off the rack with her red eyes shining. She decided to ask M.K. and Bomba if she can get it, so she stood in an area where she could see the entrance clearly.

***Epic-The-Series* **

M.K. looked out her window, and raised her eyebrows at how high they were.

"Whoa, we're high up now!" She piped up. "Look, guys!" Venus reluctantly looked out hers, and widened her eyes at how high they were.

"Whoa," She said quietly. "Look, Mandrake! We're really high up!" The Boggan leader leaned forward in his seat, and looked above Venus' head, when she ducked down. He widened his eyes like his girlfriend did. He could see almost all of the left side of Paradise Pier! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nod drawing his hands towards Venus, about to scare her.

"Don't, think about it," Mandrake warned, pointing his index finger at him. The brunette quickly drew his hands back, and laid them on his lap, as he looked out the window.

A minute later, the Ferris Wheel started to move again. It went on like this for 8 more minutes until the gang's gondola was at the bottom. Once the door opened, they stepped out, and walked to the front of one of the stores.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mandrake asked Venus, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and gently pulled her closer.

"No, it wasn't so bad," She giggled as she leaned on his shoulder, "It was fun, actually."

"I told you it'd be fun," M.K. said to the pale girl.

"Yeah, you were right," Venus said, "You told me so," She giggled. "Hey, there's Mars!" She piped up, pointing to the entrance of the store the pale redhead was standing in.

"Oh yeah!" M.K. said, "She said she was going to window-shop. Come on!" The group headed for the store.

"Hey, Mars!" Venus called out. The red-eyed girl looked up, and saw the others.

"Oh, hey guys!" She said back.

"What you got there?" M.K. asked, gesturing to the ears headband.

"Oh! I found these when you guys were on the Ferris Wheel," Mars said, "Can I get them, please?"

"Sure," M.K. shrugged, "You want to pick out a pair, anyone?"

"Oh, no thanks," Mandrake kindly rejected the offer, "I prefer to wear _these_ ears," He grabbed one of the ears on his bat cloak, and pulled it down for emphasis. Venus giggled.

"I do!" She piped up, raising her hand.

"Me too," Nod raised his hand too. "

No thanks," Ronin said.

"Okay then," M.K. said. "Venus, Nod, you guys pick out the ones you want, then come back here."

"Okay!" They said simultaneously as they went for the ear hats and headbands.

*Epic-The-Series*

A couple minutes later, Venus and Nod came back with their choices.

Nod's was a hat with Mickey ears and the front of a tuxedo and a small top hat between the ears.

Venus' was a really light pink headband with Minnie ears of the same color, with a bridal veil between the ears behind a white bow with a pink center.

"Nice choices," M.K. said, smiling. Mandrake looked closely at their choices.

"Should I be worried?" He joked, chuckling and pointing their bridal headband and groom hat. Venus and Nod glanced at each other before they started to laugh.

"No, you shouldn't," Venus giggled, "You're the one for me," She stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

"That's good," Mandrake chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "I was afraid of losing you."

"You couldn't lose me to the richest, hottest man in the world," Venus promised.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" M.K. asked as they walked out of the store.

M.K. had picked out a red and white polka-dotted hat with black Minnie Mouse ears with a tail between them that had a small red bow. Bomba just chose on plain Mickey Mouse ears.

"How about that roller coaster you mentioned earlier?" Nod asked. "Want to go on it, Mandrake?"

"Sure," The Boggan leader shrugged.

"Anyone else?"

"Nah." (M.K.)

"No thanks." (Bomba)

"No thank you." (Mars)

"Nah." (Ronin)

"Well um," Venus said hesitatingly as she saw one of the coaster cars roaring by, "I don't know."

"Aw, you don't have to if you don't want to, sweetheart," Mandrake wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed the side of her head.

"Well, maybe I'll just pass," She said hesitatingly, "But if you don't want me to-"

"Venus," Mandrake interrupted her, smiling warmly, "It's your choice."

"Well, maybe I'll just stay here," Venus said shyly.

"That's cool," He said, still smiling, "But you'll miss out."

"On what?" The pale girl asked, smirking.

"On Nod screaming like a baby," Mandrake chuckled, and Venus started giggling.

"Ha ha, hilarious," Nod muttered, rolling his eyes while smiling. He held his Mickey tuxedo hat to the pale girl, "Can you hold my hat, Venus? So I don't lose it?"

"Sure thing," Venus said as she took it, and looked at it. "Nice."

"Thanks."

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Whoo!" Nod yelled out as he and Mandrake stepped out of the coaster car they rode in. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, great," Mandrake mumbled weakly, his hand on his stomach. He wasn't feeling so good.

"Come on! Let's go back to the others!" Nod said excitedly as he grabbed the Boggan leader's hand, and practically dragged him over to the others.

"Hey, boys!" M.K. greeted them.

"What's wrong, Mandrake?" Venus asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, sweetheart," He said, smiling weakly. Then it quickly faded away. "Wait, no I'm not," He put his hand over his mouth as his cheeks puffed up. M.K. saw him, and widened his eyes.

"Come on," She guided him over to a nearby trash can, which he threw up in. Everyone, especially Venus, cringed. Mandrake looked up from the trash can, and a smile grew on his face.

"I gotta do that again," He said, still smiling. M.K. scoffed in shock.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously, "You just puked from that ride, and you want to go on it again?"

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Mandrake chuckled. "I'm _not_ going on that again."

"Wimp," Nod said loudly on purpose. The Boggan leader sneered at him.

"Here," Venus said, holding out his hat. "Oh, thanks!" The brunette said gratefully as he put it back on his head. "You guys want to go back to Buena Vista Street?" M.K. asked them.

"Sure." (Venus)

"Sure, why not?" (Mandrake)

"Okay." (Ronin) "Alright." (Nod) "Let's go back to the trolley," Bomba suggested as they headed for just that.

***Epic-The-Series* **

The gang just got off the trolley back to Buena Vista Street. But unknown to them, while they were stepping off, a bunch of people crowded out, and Venus got lost in the crowd. She was stuck in the crowd until she was at the Condor Flats.

"Guys?" Venus said meekly, looking around for her friends, but she didn't see them anywhere. "Uh oh!" She ran around, looking for them. She ran all the way back to Paradise Pier, but was out of breath when she arrived.

"Guys?" She called out again, her voice a bit raspy from running and being out of breath.

"M.K.?" She looked around in Boardwalk Pizza and Pasta, but had no luck.

"Nod? Bomba? Ronin? Mars?" She looked around outside, but still no luck.

"Ma-Mandrake?" She said more quietly, sounding like she was on the verge of breaking down in frustration.

*Meanwhile*

The rest of them were gathered at the fountain, thinking of where to go next.

"Hmm," M.K. looked at the map, "How about here?" She suggested, pointing at Hollywoodland.

"Sure," Mandrake shrugged. "Do you want to go there, Venus?" But there was no answer. "Venus?" He asked again, but there was still no answer. "Venus? Sweetheart?"

He looked around, but to his horror, didn't see her anywhere. His eyes widened as far as they can go.

"WHERE'S VENUS?!" He suddenly screamed, making everyone jump, and a few bystanders turn towards them. The others started to look around frantically for their green-eyed friend, but had no luck.

"I don't see her anywhere!" (Bomba)

"Me neither!" (M.K.)

"Aww, man!" (Mars)

"Where could she be?" (Nod)

"I don't know." (Ronin)

"Oh, jeez!" Mandrake slapped his hands over his face. "How could she have-" He stopped talking, then slowly uncovered his face and turned to Ronin, a death glare on his face.

"What?" The Leafman general furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Mandrake walked towards him slowly, still glaring, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT LIKE THAT?!" He screamed, making everyone jump again.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Ronin yelled back.

"_YES IT IS!_" Mandrake screamed again in his face.

"Stop it!" M.K. yelled as she and Mars pulled Ronin and Mandrake apart, respectively. "The less you two fight, the more time we'll have to find her!"

"Y-yeah, you're right," Mandrake said more calmly, but was still stressed. "I'll look for her."

"I will too," Mars piped up.

"Here's the map," M.K. gave her map to Mandrake. "We'll stay here so no one else gets separated."

"Good idea," Mars said, smiling sadly.

"I'll go too," Ronin said, standing up.

"No!" Mandrake yelled. "Haven't you done enough?" He and Mars walked away, tears coming in his eyes. "Come on, Mars. We have a lost girl who needs to be found."

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Mandrake?" Venus called out louder, but no answer.

"Hey, have you seen a guy about this tall, with blue skin and a bat cloak?" She asked a passing bystander.

"No, I haven't," The girl said apologetically, shaking her head, "Sorry."

"It's OK," Venus sighed sadly. "Mandrake!" She yelled, getting tears of frustration in her eyes. She ran around some more, almost crashing into other people in the process. While running, she bumped harshly into a bench and fell on the ground, injuring her leg.

"Ow!" She groaned, but continued running, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"Guys! Mandrake!" She yelled out, before groaning in frustration, as more tears came in her eyes. She ran into the store, and sat on the floor. She buried her face in her knees, and just let her sobs come out.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Maybe she went to that Hollywoodland place? And we didn't see her?" Mars suggested, smiling sheepishly.

They had already looked there, and in A Bug's Land, Cars Land, Grizzly Peak, and the Pacific Wharf, but had no luck. They were currently in the Condor flats, but didn't see Venus anywhere there. Plus it was getting a lot darker outside, making it harder and harder to find her.

"No, she couldn't have," Mandrake said in a stressful tone, "She doesn't know where it is."

"Oh," Mars said sadly. "Hey! There's a security guard!" The pale redhead pointed to the security guard standing in front of some surveillance TVs.

"Oh, good. We can report Venus missing," Mandrake sighed in relief, as he and Mars walked towards him. "Hey, sir?" The guard turned around, and tried not to widen his eyes.

"What?"

"Can we report someone missing? She's about this tall, and looks like her," Mandrake referred to Mars,

"Except the red parts are green," He took a deep breath, then continued,

"She's wearing a pink headband with a white veil from one of the stores here, a black dress, black shoes, and is carrying a plush brown mouse in red clothes. Am I going too fast for you?" He finished, breathing heavily. The guard didn't respond until a couple seconds later.

"What's wrong with your skin?" He asked dumbly. Mandrake sighed irritably.

"Can we report somebody missing or not?" Mandrake yelled out. He didn't mean to yell, but he was really getting frustrated with this guy.

"What's up with the bat skin?" The guard asked dumbly again.

"Gaah, forget it!" Mandrake yelled out as he stomped away, with Mars walking behind him. "Stupid idiot…" He grumbled.

"Hey!" Mars piped up. Mandrake looked down at her, hope filling his eyes. "Maybe she's at Paradise Pier! The place with the Ferris Wheel!"

"Well, I don't know," The Boggan leader said stressfully, "But it wouldn't hurt to check. It's the only place we haven't checked."

"Come on! Let's go!" Mars grabbed his hand, and ran ahead, practically dragging him behind her.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Mandrake and Mars stopped running in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Okay, how about I look in the store, while you look out here?" Mars suggested.

"Okay, sure, let's do that," Mandrake said, flopping down on a chair at a table with a blue umbrella.

"Good luck," Mars said as she walked towards the store.

"You better not window shop while you're in there!" The Boggan leader yelled after her.

"I won't! I promise!" She yelled back as she ran quickly into the store. Mandrake looked around the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of a pale white girl with black and green hair wearing a black ribcage dress. But he didn't see such a person. He leaned back on the table, and groaned in frustration, the tears coming back in his eyes.

"Oh, Venus," He whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep due to exhaustion. "Where are you?"

***Epic-The-Series* **

Meanwhile back in the store, Mars was looking around for Venus, starting at the very left side of it.

"Venus?" She called out quietly, looking around. "Sis?" She walked quickly to the middle, and when she looked towards the long dresses, she saw someone behind one on a rack.

Someone with white skin wearing black jelly flats. Her body filling with hope, Mars ran over, and pushed the dress aside, and there was Venus! "Venus!" She said excitedly. The pale girl looked up, and a big, relieved smile grew on her face as she quickly stood up, ignoring the pain that was still in her leg.

"Mars!" She hugged her sister tightly, elated to finally find someone she knew. "I'm so glad you found me!"

"Ditto!" Mars said in response. "Come on!" She grabbed her hand, and ran out of the store, practically dragging Venus behind.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Mandrake was still asleep at the table when the girls saw him.

"I'll wake him up," Mars whispered to Venus. She then leaned in close to his face. "Yo! Sleeping Beauty!" She yelled, "Your princess is here!"

"Huh? What?" Mandrake shot up in his seat. His eyes widened when he saw his princess _was_ there! "VENUS!" He jumped out of his seat, and scooped her up in a huge, extra-tight hug. "Oh, thank God Mars found you!"

"Ma-Mandrake! I c-can't breathe!" Venus squeaked out.

"Sorry!" Mandrake quickly apologized, as he loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her, while she kept her legs around his waist. "You had me worried sick!"

"Me too! We spent all day looking for you!" Mars piped up, still smiling.

"Sorry," Venus said guiltily as she leaned her head on his shoulder, happy to be in her boyfriend's strong arms again. "When we got off that trolley at Buena Vista Street, a huge crowd of people unintentionally shoved me away from you guys."

"It's, it's okay, sweetheart," Mandrake rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead. "Come on," He set her down on the ground on her feet, "Let's go back to Buena Vista Street, the others are waiting for us."

The trio had started to head for their destination, when Venus stopped walking, and hissed from the shooting pain in her leg.

"What's wrong, Venus?" Mandrake asked her.

"My-my leg hurts," She moaned in pain, rubbing her throbbing leg, "I hit it on a bench when I was looking for you guys." Mandrake looked down, and saw a big bruise starting to form on her shin where she hit it.

"Aye, you shouldn't walk on that leg for that long a distance," He said as he picked her up again, with one hand on her back, and the other under her knees. "Here, I'll carry you there."

"Thanks," Venus said drowsily as she leaned on his shoulder, and laid her hand on his chest.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Mandrake whispered lovingly as the pale girl drifted off to sleep, due to exhaustion. "Come on Mars, let's go back to the others," He told her after pressing a gentle kiss to Venus' forehead.

"Okay. How about we take the trolley? It'll be faster," The pale redhead suggested.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Come on," Mandrake and Mars started running to the nearest trolley station. While they were running, Venus started to wake up.

"Mmph, where are we running to?" She asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're taking the trolley to Buena Vista Street, Venus," Mandrake said, out of breath due to him and Mars still running. "It's much faster."

"Oh, okay," Venus yawned as she closed her eyes again, but was still awake. The duo rushed into the trolley the moment the door was open, and everyone else was out.

***Epic-The-Series* **

After a while, the trolley finally stopped at Buena Vista Street, where the others were waiting. The duo boarded off the moment the door was open, and rushed towards the fountain where the others were.

"Guys!" Mars called out, "We found her!" They all looked up, and stood up when the duo came running up, with Venus sleeping in Mandrake's arms.

"Thank goodness!" (Bomba)

"That's great!" (M.K.)

"Thank God!" (Nod)

"That's good." (Ronin)

"Venus?" Mandrake whispered, gently shaking her by her shoulder, "We're with the others, wake up."

"Mmm?" Venus moaned tiredly, her eyes barely opening. "Oh, OK." She yawned, and managed to open her eyes more. "Hey guys," She said drowsily.

"Venus?" M.K. asked, "Do you want to do anything else here?"

"Hmm, no thanks. I'm too tired to ride anything else," The pale girl said quietly, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Okay," M.K. started, "There's this huge store at the Disney Parks entrances called The World of Disney. Want to stop there real quick?" Venus shrugged, her eyes half closed.

"Sure," She said, smiling tiredly, "We can do that."

"Okay, let's go," M.K. said as they headed for the entrance.

"How's your leg?" Mandrake asked Venus. "It's fine," She said quietly, "It still hurts, though."

"What happened to your leg?" Nod asked.

"I hit it on a bench," Venus explained quietly. The brunette cringed.

"Ouch, I bet you hit it hard," He said, "It's starting to bruise."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

A while later, they arrived to their destination.

"Well, this is it!" M.K. said, gesturing to the mall of a store that stood before them. "The World of Disney!"

"Wow, it's huge!" Mars exclaimed, staring into the entrance.

"You want to go in, Venus?" M.K. asked the sleepy girl.

"Sure," She said quietly. "Can I?" She asked Mandrake, who shrugged.

"Sure you can," He let go of her, so she carefully stood up on the concrete.

"Come on! Let's go!" The pale redhead ran in the store excitedly.

"You boys want to wait out here?" M.K. asked the guys.

"Sure." (Bomba)

"Yep." (Nod)

"I do." (Ronin)

"Yeah, sure," Mandrake said. But after a couple seconds of thinking, he quickly stood up. "I changed my mind! I'm going with you!"

"Okay," Venus giggled. "Come on! This is going to be great!" She ran excitedly into the store.

"Wa-wait, Venus! Stop! Wait up! B-be careful!" Mandrake stammered as he ran after her. He lifted her up again, making her squeal in surprise. "Stinker," He chuckled as he poked her stomach, making her squeak. He put her back down, and let her browse, staying close to her the whole time. He couldn't lose her again.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Hey, Drakey!" Venus called out excitedly, "Come look at this I picked out!" The Boggan leader came rushing up to her.

"What is it?" He asked. Venus held up a 7" Baby Jack Skellington plushie in her hands.

"Lookie! Isn't it the cutest thing ever?" She said excitedly.

"It's a close 2nd," Mandrake smiled. Venus furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why's it a close 2nd?" She asked curiously. Mandrake leaned down so he can look at her face easier.

"'Cause you're in here," He said as he kissed her cheek. He ruffled her hair, and she giggled.

"I'm choosing this," She said, looking at her Jack plushie, "It's just too cute. You want me to help you pick something?"

"Sure," Mandrake shrugged. Venus nodded, and turned towards the men's shirts.

"Hmm… Oh!" She took a T-shirt off the rack, and held it up for him. It was grey with Jack's Skellington's facial features. "How about this?" Mandrake studied it before answering.

"Looks good to me," He decided. He held it over his shoulder when Venus handed it to him. "Thanks, babe," He laid his hand on her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head.

"Anytime," Venus giggled as her cheeks turned pink. "Do you see anything else you want?" Mandrake looked around, but nothing else caught his eye.

"Nah, I don't see anything else," He said, and Venus nodded.

"Okay, let's find the others," They turned around, and saw Mars pick up something furry and white from the same shelf where Venus got her plush Jack.

"Oh, hey Sis!" She greeted as she held up her souvenir. It was a Baby Zero the Ghost Dog Plushie. "Look! Isn't he adorable?"

"Yep! So is he!" Venus held up her plush Jack.

"Aaww!" Mars gushed, "Cute!" Just then, M.K. came walking up.

"Hey, guys!" She called out, getting their attention. "You pick out anything?" The twins held up their plushes, while Mandrake pointed to the shirt on his shoulder. "Okay, let's go pay for them! I'm buying!" M.K. said as the foursome headed for the register.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Okay, let's go! The others are waiting," M.K. said as they went for the entrance. But on the way, Venus bumped her sore leg on a shelf, making it hurt again.

"Ow!" She groaned in pain as she rubbed her now throbbing shin.

"Uh oh. What happened, Venus?" Mars asked.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Mandrake asked frantically.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Venus stammered from the pain, "I hit my leg again."

"Aww. Come here," The Boggan leader lifted her up again with one hand on her back, and the other under her knees. "I'll carry you until we're at the hotel."

"Thanks," Venus said, smiling through the pain. The foursome continued back to the entrance.

"We're back!" M.K. announced to the guys as they exited the store.

"What did you guys get?" Nod asked, standing up from sitting on a ledge.

"I got a new baby!" Venus piped up excitedly.

"Huh?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Lookie!" Venus held out her plush Jack for Nod to see. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, it is," The brunette nodded.

"I got one too!" Mars piped up, holding out her plush Zero.

"I just got a shirt," Mandrake said, smirking.

"Cool," Nod said. Venus shivered when a chilly breeze flew in on them.

"You cold?" Mandrake asked her. She nodded with a shy smile. He held her with one hand, and draped his shirt over her chest, ribs, and stomach with the other, then supported her with both hands again. "That better, sweetheart?" Venus nodded again.

"Mmhmm, thanks," She said gratefully.

"You're welcome," He smiled.

"Oh, you're so cute! Yes you are!" She started cooing at her plush Jack like it was a kitten. "Yes you are!" Mars giggled at her sister.

"I must say, I'm a bit jealous!" Mandrake joked, smiling down at her.

"Oh, please," Venus giggled, "No one will ever replace you!" She leaned up, and kissed his cheek. She then leaned on his shoulder, hugging his shirt and her plush Jack close to her.

"Good," Mandrake said, slightly blushing. "I don't want to lose you to a toy." Venus burst into giggles at that. Then they spread to Mars, and M.K.

"Don't worry, Drakey," She started once she calmed down from her giggles. "You couldn't lose me to anyone," She kissed his cheek again.

"You guys want to go back to the hotel?" M.K. asked when she stopped giggling.

"Sure," Mandrake said, "I'm getting tired."

"Me too," Venus yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I do." (Nod)

"Me too." (Ronin)

"Let's do that." (Bomba)

Mars just nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." The group headed for their hotel, all exhausted from the busy, busy day.

*Epic-The-Series*

The gang walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Venus, you think you can walk from here?" Mandrake asked.

"Are your arms getting tired?" She asked in concern.

"Kind of," The Boggan leader said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can walk from here," Venus said kindly as Mandrake put her down on the floor on her feet. He wrapped his arm around her, and held onto her shoulder.

"But I'm still helping you," He said, "You need to let that leg rest."

"Thanks," She said, smiling shyly.

"What's our room number again?" Nod asked, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"It's 513," Mars reminded him.

"Ohhh, okay!" The brunette said, drawing out the 'O' and raising his eyebrows. The group entered the elevator, and stepped off once it stopped on the 5th floor. They went down the hall, and stopped at 513. Bomba entered in the room key, and they entered their suite.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"You guys want to pick up some dinner?" M.K. asked after a couple minutes.

"Sure," Mars said from her seat on the chair in the living room, "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," Mandrake said from his seat on the couch. He had his hands behind his head, with Venus leaning on his shoulder.

"I could go for some food," She agreed. Suddenly, her stomach growled, "See?" She giggled.

"Any of you guys want to come with us?" M.K. asked, referring to Bomba and herself.

"I do." (Venus)

"I do too." (Mandrake)

"I'll go too." (Mars)

"No thanks. I'm wiped out." (Nod)

"Me too. I'll stay here." (Ronin)

"Okay then, let's go," M.K. said as the group sans Nod and Ronin walked out the door. They went down the elevator, and outside the lobby, where Bomba called their limo service again.

**(A/N: At first, this part was going to show them having dinner, but I decided to have that in the next part.)**


	5. Dinner, The Beach, and Going Home

Summer Vacation Pt. 5

"It sure smells good," Venus said, opening the bag with the food in it, and sniffing it again.

"Can you keep the bag closed, Venus?" M.K. asked. "It helps keep it fresh."

"Oh, OK, sorry," Venus said sheepishly as she closed the bag.

"So, how good is the food there, M.K.?" Mars asked, "On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"9.5," M.K. said immediately, "It's great! Chipotle has the best food ever!"

"Oh, _that's_ how it's pronounced?" Venus asked, "I thought it was pronounced _chip-ottle,_" She said sheepishly, "Oopsie," She giggled.

"It's OK, Venus," Mandrake chuckled, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah," Mars nodded. "Hey, remember the last time we were in here, Sis? When Mandrake was tickling you to death?" She giggled.

"Don't remind me," Venus said, sounding stressed.

"Aaww, you know you enjoyed it, kid," Mandrake teased as he poked her side with his index finger. Venus squeaked, and pushed his hand away.

"Hey, don't!" She whined, while smiling. She then poked him back on his stomach.

"Hey!" Mandrake snickered and pushed her hand away. Mars quickly took the bag from Venus, and gave it to M.K.

"You might want to hold this," She said, "They might get in a fight." And she was correct; they did get in a fight. Mandrake turned in his seat, and started tickling her sides and under her arms.

"Hehehehey! Sto-stop! Hahahahaha!" Venus laughed as she tried to push his hands away. In the midst of her laughter, she started tickling her boyfriend's stomach.

"Hey! Ve-Vehehenus! Stahahahap! Hahahahaha!" Mandrake laughed as he stopped tickling her, and tried to push her hands away. "Ma-Mars! Help! Hahahaha!" He fell on his back from laughing when Venus tickled the sides of his ribs.

"Okay then!" Mars wrapped her arms around Venus from behind, and pulled her back.

"Hey!" Venus yelled out, "Let go of me!" Mars wrestled around with her until she had one arm around her, with her other hand holding her arms together by her wrists.

"She's all yours!" The pale redhead said cheerfully as her sister tried to squirm out of her grasp.

"No, Mars! Let go of me!" She yelled. Mars ignored Venus, and kept a hold of her, as Mandrake sat up, and scooted towards them. "Let go!" Venus yelled again, panicking as he got closer and closer to her. "Leave me alone!" Venus yelled at him when he was really close to her.

"I don't think so, little missy," He said as he started tickling her sides and underarms again.

"Eeeehehehehe!" Venus squealed, "D-dohohon't! Please stop! Hahahahaha!"

"Don't stop? Okay then!" Mandrake teased as he tickled up and down her sides faster. Mars unwrapped her arm, and started tickling her sister's ribs with her free hand.

"G-guhuhuhys! Sta-stahahahap! Please! Hahahahaha!" Venus laughed as tears came in her eyes, and she fell back. Mars, deciding to go easy on her, let go of her wrists and stopped tickling her.

Once her wrists were free, Venus immediately tried to push Mandrake's hands away. Mandrake finally drew his hands away.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for the night," He said as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. Once she was sitting up, Venus crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"You're mean," She grumbled like a little kid. Mandrake wiggled his fingers towards her, threatening to tickle her again.

"Care to repeat that?" He said, smirking evilly.

"Okay, you're not mean!" Venus squeaked, curling up, and covering her stomach and sides with her arms. Mandrake chuckled, and pulled her in a gentle hug.

"You're just too cute," He kissed her forehead as she breathed heavily from the tickle attack. Venus giggled and blushed from the compliment.

"Oh, we're here!" M.K. piped up she looked out the window, and saw the hotel entrance. "Come on, guys!"

***Epic-The-Series* **

"We're back!" M.K. called out from the hall at their room door. "Can one of you open the door?"

"I got it!" Nod called out back. A few seconds later, he opened the door, letting the others in.

"We got dinner," M.K. said, holding up the bag.

"Awesome!" Nod exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

***Epic-The-Series* **

The group was gathered in one of the bedrooms.

It had a king-sized bed, with a queen-sized sofa, a tan chair next to it, and large windows with tan and blue plaid curtains. There was a lamp between the couch and chair. The floor was dark blue with tan swirls.

The guys and M.K. except Mandrake sat on the bed. He, Venus, Mars, and Nod sat on the couch, while Ronin sat in the chair.

M.K. was carefully cutting one of the burritos in half, so Bomba and Mandrake could split it. Nod and Ronin were going to do the same thing, while the girls just got taco kits.

M.K. gave one half to Mandrake, and sat back on the bed. The Boggan leader raised an eyebrow, took a bite out of it, and widened his eyes.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"It's good, huh?" M.K. said, giggling at the look on his face.

"Oh, yeah!" Mandrake took a bigger bite after swallowing his first one. Venus decided to try her taco kit; She unfolded one of the soft shells, put in some chicken and cheese, folded it back up, and bit into it.

"Wow, that's good!" She exclaimed.

"Totally!" Mars agreed after biting her own.

"I told you guys their food is good!" M.K. said before eating her own.

"Why don't we have food like this in Moonhaven?" Nod said after biting his half of a burrito, "There should be!"

"That would be nice," Ronin agreed.

After a while, everyone finished their food, and were just lounging around.

"Man, I'm beat!" Nod flopped back on the couch.

"Me too," Venus said as she leaned on Mandrake's shoulder.

"Busy day, huh?" Mars said as she laid on the bed.

"Yep," M.K. agreed, "But it was fun too."

"Totally!" Venus piped up, "I had a great time."

"I did too," Mars said. "Hey, I wonder what Dagda's doing right now?"

***Epic-The-Series* **

Back at the house, Dagda was just lounging around. He was full from a nice dinner he barely managed to make, with some instructions M.K. left him. He looked at the list, and saw that it was time for Ozzy to have his bath.

"Ozzy!" The young Boggan called out, "Ozzy! Where are you, you mutt?" He looked for the pug until he found him in M.K.'s room. "Come on," He picked him up carefully, and went down the stairs, "It's time for your bath." He announced as they headed for the bathroom.

At the mention of the word 'bath,' Ozzy began to struggle. He tried to squirm out of Dagda's grasp, but he held him tight.

"Nope! You're getting a bath, and you're going to like it!"

***Epic-The-Series* **

A while later, Ozzy ran out of the bathroom, towel-dry and happy as can be. He was followed by Dagda, who was sulking with anger and not to mention, soaking wet.

"Dumb dog," He grumbled as he flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV, inwardly smirking. '_What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him._'

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Maybe he's sleeping," M.K. shrugged.

"He better be," Mandrake muttered, seeing the clock they put on the table say 10:00.

"I'll call to make sure," M.K. said as she took her phone out. "If he doesn't answer, then he's asleep," She dialed her home number and held it up to ear, expecting an answer.

"Can I talk to him first?" Mandrake asked. "Sure," M.K. smiled as she gave her phone to him.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Dagda was asleep on the couch, still dripping wet, and with the TV still running, when the phone rang out of nowhere.

"Gaah!" He yelled out as he fell on the floor, "Ow!" He reached up and grabbed the couch, pulling himself up.

"Darn people," He grumbled as he stomped towards the phone, which was still ringing. He answered it, by yelling "_WHAT?!_" making Mandrake pull the phone away.

"Hello to you too!" He said, jokingly sounding sarcastic.

"Oh, Dad!" Dagda quickly calmed down, "Hey! How's it going over there?"

"Fine," Mandrake answered, "We're back at the hotel."

"Oh, you're done at the park place?"

"Yep, everyone had a great time."

"Anything bad happen?"

"Well, Venus was kicked to the ground during a water gun game, then she went missing a while later."

"She's missing?!" Dagda yelled.

"Not now! Me and Mars found her in a store!" Mandrake said frantically.

"Oh, good," Dagda's heart went back to his normal rate. Suddenly, something made of glass broke loudly on the show that was playing on TV.

"What was that?" Mandrake asked.

"Uh, nothing! Just the uh, TV," The young Boggan said hesitantly.

"You broke the TV?!" Mandrake yelled, making M.K. shoot her head up with wide eyes.

"No! I didn't!" Dagda quickly said, "Something broke on a TV show!"

"Oh, okay," Mandrake said in relief, "Good. Hey, what are you doing awake and watching TV anyway?"

"I was asleep until you guys called," Dagda shrugged innocently.

"Oh," Mandrake said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's OK, I'm going to go back to sleep. Bye."

"Bye," Mandrake said before hanging up.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Dagda put the phone back on the wall, stumbled tiredly back in the living room, and flopped back on the couch.

"Oh!" He saw that the TV was still on. He grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV, falling back asleep.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Okay, let's go to bed," M.K. piped up as Mandrake gave her her phone back. She accepted it, and put it back in her purse. "You want borrow some of my pajamas, guys?" She asked the twins.

"Sure," Mars shrugged.

"Okay," Venus said, "We can do that."

"Here, Mars," M.K. handed the pale redhead a pair of Batman PJ's, that consisted of a pink tee with the Batman logo on the chest, and black pants with an all-over pattern featuring the Batman logo in reverse colors.

She then took out the pair of Batman boot slippers she wore the night before.

"Thanks!" Mars said, accepting them, then running into one of the bedrooms. She came out a couple minutes later. "They fit me good."

"That's good," M.K. said as she dug around in her suitcase, "Hmm."

"What else do you have?" Venus asked, shrugging.

"How about this," M.K. started, holding up a blue tee with the Superman logo. Venus nodded. "With these?" The green-eyed redhead finished, holding up a pair of Superman booty shorts. Venus slowly took them, and held them up with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Are these classified as shorts, or underwear?" Venus asked.

"I know they're short, but they make good pajama bottoms. Try them out," M.K. said.

"Okay," Venus shrugged as she accepted the shirt too, and dashed into one of the bedrooms. She came out a couple minutes later, clad in the shirt and shorts. "These look good on me?" She asked, posing awkwardly.

"They look great, Venus," M.K. assured, "They're a bit baggy on you, but they look great."

"Okay," Venus looked down at herself awkwardly. "My legs feel exposed."

"You'll be fine," M.K. assured again. "It's only for the night."

"Well, okay," Venus said unsurely. "What do you think, Mandrake?"

"Huh?" Mandrake shot his head up from the couch.

"Do you like these shorts on me?" Venus asked shyly, posing awkwardly.

"What shorts?" Mandrake joked before bursting into laughter. The pale girl stopped posing, and furrowed her eyebrows irritably at him. "I, I'm sorry babe, I'm just kidding," The Boggan leader calmed down from his laughter, "They look great on you, Ven. They're flattering."

"Thanks," Venus smiled shyly. She then started shivering.

"You cold?" M.K. asked in concern.

"Yeah, a bit," Venus said, "But I'll be fine."

"Okay," M.K. said unsurely, "But at least wear these," She pulled out a pair of Superman socks from her suitcase.

"Okay," Venus shrugged. She accepted them, and sat on the couch. Mandrake smiled as the pale girl pulled the socks over her feet. "That's better," Venus said in relief.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Okay, how about we do the same sleeping arrangement as before?" M.K. suggested, "Mars on the couch, me, Dad, and Nod in that room, and Mandrake, Venus and Ronin in the same-"

"No," Mandrake interrupted.

"Huh?" M.K. asked in confusion.

"I'm sleeping with Venus, for two reasons. One," Mandrake held up his index finger, "I am _not_ sleeping with Ronin again. Two," He kept his index up, put held up his middle finger as well, "I am _not_ leaving Venus alone again."

"Well, okay," M.K. said after a second of silence, "We can do that. Can you sleep on the chair, Ronin?"

"I can do that," Ronin shrugged.

"Good," Mandrake sat on the bed next to the very sleepy Venus. "You tired, babe?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep," Venus yawned as she leaned on his shoulder, "Today was fun, but exhausting."

"Tell me about it," Mandrake gently laid her down on the bed, making sure her head was laid on the pillow, "You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry," Venus said guiltily. "I didn't mean to almost scare you."

"It's OK," Mandrake smiled, and kissed her cheek, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well, okay," Venus smiled shyly, "But still."

***Epic-The-Series* **

After a while, everyone was ready to go to sleep. Mandrake had borrowed a pair of Superman pajamas from Bomba, who went with Batman pajamas.

"Good night, guys!" M.K. said as she walked into one of the bedrooms, clad in Superman pajamas and socks. Mandrake was sleeping with Venus, but he got up a few seconds later.

"Where are you going?" Venus asked sleepily.

"I just have to use the bathroom real quick," Mandrake told her quietly, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Venus smiled, as she sat up, laying her head on her knees. She decided to stay awake until he came back, but her sleepiness got the best of her as she laid back down.

A couple minutes later, Mandrake came back in the bedroom Venus was in. He climbed on the bed, and smiled when he saw Venus sleeping peacefully, on her side with her hand in front of her face.

But the blanket she was using was bunched up below her feet. And it looked like she was shivering in her sleep, so he grabbed the blanket, and draped it over her small body, up to her shoulders, and his too. It seemed to help, because it looked like she stopped shivering.

He smiled and kissed her forehead after she yawned and rubbed her eyes in her sleep. He managed to get his arm under her body without waking her up, and pulled her up to him in a gentle hug. She smiled, and snuggled her face on his chest, with her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, sweetheart," Mandrake whispered devotedly as he kissed the top of Venus' head. He rubbed her back under her long hair, and his heart skipped a beat when she moaned happily, and laid her hand on his chest in her sleep. He stroked her long, soft hair, as he drifted off to sleep himself.

***Epic-The-Series* **

The next morning, Mandrake was the first of the pair, yet second to last, to wake up. He looked down, and smiled when he saw Venus still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Venus, it's time to wake up," He said quietly as he gently shook her by her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Venus looked up at him, her eyes barely open, "Oh, mornin'," She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mandrake smiled bigger as he kissed her forehead. Venus smiled tiredly as she sat up, with Mandrake doing so too.

"Rise and shine, lovebugs!" M.K. called out as she stopped at their doorway, "We're going to the beach!"

"We are?" Venus asked, opening her eyes a bit more, "That sounds fun."

"Oh, it is," M.K. nodded, "You and Mars can borrow a couple of my swimsuits."

"Okay," Venus said as she slid down on the floor. "I'll be back in a minute," She said to Mandrake as she kissed his cheek, then followed M.K. to where her suitcase was.

"Mars already picked one out," M.K. said as they went in the living room, "So did I."

"Cool," Venus shrugged as they stopped at the table. M.K. laid out all of her swimsuits on the couch for her pale friend to see.

"So, which one do you want?"

"Hmm…" Venus looked at them carefully, before making her choice. "That one," She pointed to the one she wanted. "But," She said quietly, "I don't want Mandrake to see it until we're at the beach place."

"Ohhh, going to surprise him, huh?" M.K. smiled widely. Venus just nodded, smiling as well. "Well, the guys already picked out theirs, and we're going to have to buy one for Mandrake."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Venus said, "Um, can we go to that same place we went to before? You know, where we got our clothes at?"

"Sure, we can go there," M.K. shrugged, "They might have something Mandrake would like."

***Epic-The-Series* **

"So, you see any you like, Mandrake?" M.K. asked.

"Hmmm," He looked at the swim trunks carefully, "Anybody have any suggestions?"

"Hmmm," Nod looked at the inventory carefully, before he made a ridiculous choice, deciding to be evil. "How about these?" He held up a pair of Spongebob trunks, with a black waistband. M.K. smiled widely, while Venus stifled her giggles, with her hand over her mouth.

"Nope," Mandrake said, with an annoyed expression.

"Okay," Nod put them back, and looked again. "Ooh! What about these?" He pulled out a pair featuring Rainbow Dash. Venus couldn't hold her laughter in, so she just let it all out, while M.K. let out a few giggles. Mandrake looked even more annoyed.

"Not happening!" He exclaimed angrily. Nod quickly put them back, and was about to look again, when Mandrake spoke up.

"Before you look again, let me give you a warning," He leaned in close to the brunette's face, their noses almost touching, "If you choose anything else ridiculous, I will make sure you will never be able to walk again," He snarled in his face. Nod was silent for a few seconds before speaking up,

"Venus, you choose," He said quickly, nudging her towards the inventory. She rolled her eyes before looking carefully. Unlike Nod, she was planning on going for something less childish and humiliating.

"Oh!" After a few seconds, she saw a good one, and pulled it out, "How about these?" She held them up for Mandrake to see. They were black, and had the Batman logo on the side of the left leg. They weren't humiliating at all. Mandrake looked at them carefully, before speaking up,

"Those look good," He shrugged. Venus smiled excitedly.

"Your loss," Nod joked.

"Hey, I could've been the laughingstock of the whole place if I wore one of those!" Mandrake exclaimed angrily, glaring at him. Nod smiled sheepishly, and raised his hands up.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"This is going to be great!" M.K. said excitedly as they rode in the limo to the beach, "You guys will love it!"

"We will?" Venus asked.

"Yep! It's a lot of fun."

"It is?" Mars asked, "What is there to do?"

"You can do anything," M.K. shrugged, "You can play in the ocean, or in the sand."

"Play in the ocean?" Venus widened her eyes, "Wouldn't we drown?"

"I didn't mean literally _in_ it," M.K. giggled, "We just go to where the waves come in."

"Ohhh, okay!" Venus said, drawing out the 1st 'O'.

"Oh, slug bug!" M.K. piped up as she punched Ronin in the shoulder, due to seeing Volkswagen Beetle pass by them.

"Ow!" Ronin held his now-sore shoulder, "What was that for?"

"It's something we humans, er I mean Stompers, do when we see a car like that," M.K. explained, gesturing to the beetle.

"Ohh, okay," Ronin said, getting the idea. He then saw another one, and punched Mandrake's shoulder without saying anything.

"Ow!" Mandrake yelled, holding his shoulder, before he punched Ronin back.

"Hey!" The Leafman general yelled back, before punching him again. This continued for a few seconds before they got in a slap fight. A few seconds later, they got in an actual fight.

M.K. sighed, and rolled her eyes. She took an air horn out of her purse, warned everyone else to cover their ears, and blew it, making the two enemies stop.

"Can't you two get along for 5 minutes?!" Mandrake and Ronin just shrugged, and sat across from each other, not saying a word. Venus leaned her head on Mandrake's shoulder, when he sat next to her.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"We're here!" M.K. piped up as the limo came to a stop at the beach parking lot. The group filed out, and looked around at the scenery before them. They saw a large, white-sanded beach, with a clear-blue ocean.

"Wow!" Venus exclaimed, her eyes shining in admiration, "Looks awesome!"

"Sure is crowded," Mandrake remarked, seeing the large group of people there.

"Looks fun," Nod piped up.

"Oh, it is!" M.K. said excitedly, "C'mon, let's go!" The group started to run towards the beach, Venus getting a head-start of course.

"There are some changing booths over there," M.K. piped up, pointing to the red and white striped skinny tents, "Let's change into our swimsuits, guys."

"Okay," Venus said as she grabbed her swimsuit out of M.K.'s beach bag, keeping it out of the others' sights. The others did the same, and they all each went into a changing booth.

*A few minutes later*

The guys got their swimsuits on first, and were currently waiting for the girls to get dressed.

Nod's swim trunks were blue, and had the Superman logo on the left leg.

Ronin's were dark blue with a red waistband, and the Captain America logo on the side of the left leg.

Bomba's were black with a red waistband, and Iron Man on the front of the legs. He also had on a red tank top with The Flash logo on the front.

Mandrake had on the pair featuring the Batman logo, and kept his "I'm a Keeper" shirt on. A minute later, the girls came out of their changing booths.

M.K. had a Tankini top with white and pink stripes, with the bottoms being fuchsia in color, with bows on the sides.

Mars had a grey one-piece swimsuit with a couple unicorns on the front. Mandrake smirked at them, before turning to his girlfriend, and did a double take at her.

She had on a white bikini with a black star on the front of the top, with a black strip underneath, and the bottoms were white with black ribbons tied under her hips. Mandrake raised his eyebrows, and widened his eyes a bit.

"You okay?" Venus giggled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," The Boggan leader snapped out of his trance, "Y-you look great, Venus. All you girls do."

"Thank you," Mars smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, Mandrake," M.K. smiled as well.

"You really think so?" Venus looked down at herself.

"Yeah," Mandrake smiled, "It's flattering."

"Thanks," The pale girl said, smiling shyly. "Let's pick a spot, guys," M.K. piped up as she headed for the beach, followed by the others.

***Epic-The-Series* **

After a while of walking around, the group finally found a good spot.

"Okay, pick any towel you want," M.K. held her beach bag open, letting her friends pick out what towel they wanted to sit on.

Venus picked out a black one with two white stripes near the edge.

Mars' looked like the British flag, while Nod's was white with blue seaturtles all over.

Ronin's had white and navy blue horizontal stripes, M.K.'s had white and yellow-green horizontal stripes, and Bomba's had white and orange vertical stripes.

Mandrake picked out a black one with the Batman logo, which Venus giggled at, because it matched his swim trunks. They laid them all out on the sand, with Mandrake and Venus' right next to each other, and sat on them.

"We can relax a bit before playing in the ocean," M.K. said as she sat on hers, her towel at Mandrake's left side.

"Man, it's bright here," Mandrake complained as he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun. He reached into M.K.'s bag, pulled out a pair of black sunglasses, and laid them over his face. "That's better," He smiled as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Nice," Venus smirked at him.

"Thanks," Mandrake sat up, and kissed her cheek, "I look so much better in these than Ronin would." Venus giggled, while the Leafman general just rolled his eyes.

*A few minutes later*

"Anybody want to play in the ocean?" M.K. asked her friends.

"Sure!" (Venus)

"I do!" (Nod)

"Me too." (Ronin)

Venus, Ronin, and Nod were the only ones who accepted, while the others decided to stay where they were.

"Nah thanks," Mandrake laid back on his towel with his hands behind his head, "I'll just hang here for a bit."

"Me too," Mars said as she rested her forearms and chin on her knees.

"I will too," Bomba did the same thing Mars did.

"Okay, then!" Venus exclaimed as she ran towards the ocean, with Ronin following her.

"Just join us whenever you want to!" M.K. called out as she ran after her pale friend, followed by Nod.

"We will!" Mars called out back.

*Epic-The-Series*

A couple hours later, M.K., Nod, Ronin, and Venus were still playing in the salty water, while Bomba, Mars, and Mandrake stayed at the sand.

The Boggan leader had dozed off a half-hour earlier, and had the mouth of his bat cloak over his face. Venus was getting bored, and she happened to see him sleeping, so she got a devious idea.

She snuck over to M.K.'s beach bag, quietly opened it, and took out a big bucket, smiling evilly.

"What are you doing?" Mars asked, smirking.

"Shh!" Venus shushed her, still smiling. She went back to the others, and let the waves splash in her bucket, until it was full.

She then walked back to her boyfriend, careful not to spill the water, still smiling evilly. She then splashed the ice-cold water all over Mandrake!

"Gaah! What the?!" He yelled out as he shot up, and spit the salty water out of his mouth,

'_Oh, that Ronin is so dead!' _He thought angrily before he heard some familiar giggles. He looked up, and saw Venus giggling, and most of all, holding a wet bucket in her arms.

"Ohoho, you are _so_ going to get it now, little missy!" He stood up in front of her, with a really evil smile on his face.

Venus just stood in place, giggling nervously, before she threw the bucket in the sand, and ran off screaming, with Mandrake chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!" Venus yelled as she ran faster. Mars and Bomba just watched them, smiling amusedly.

"Oh, Venus," Mars said, smirking.

By the time Mandrake caught up to his girlfriend, he was too exhausted to do anything to her for revenge. Venus sat on her towel, giggling as Mandrake flopped down next to her, panting and breathing heavily.

"Oh, god," He panted, as the others came back, "I *pant* need to sleep, *pant* for 3 years."

"You okay, Mandrake?" M.K. asked as she sat on her towel.

"N-*pant* No," Mandrake responded, still panting.

"Well, maybe you should get back in shape," Nod said, smirking. Mandrake just glared at him.

"Aww," Venus smiled, and patted his shoulder, "You'll get better."

"And once I do, *pant* you're in _huge_ trouble, kid," Mandrake threatened, smiling evilly. Venus' smile faded away, and was replaced with a nervous expression. "That should be good," Mars smirked.

A few hours later, they decided to head back to the hotel. They had picked up Chipotle for lunch, upon Venus and Mars' request, and played some more in the sand and ocean.

Mandrake had spotted Mildred again, but luckily, she didn't see him. He didn't tell Venus.

After a while, they decided to head back to the hotel, so they changed out of their swimwear, and back into their former clothes.

"Was that fun, or what?" M.K. said, as they filed in the limo.

"Totally!" Venus replied excitedly.

"Man M.K., you should've seen your face when I scared you with that crab!" Mandrake laughed as he sat next to Venus.

"That wasn't cool," M.K. glared at him.

"Didn't you get him back?" Mars asked as she sat at Venus' other side, while Bomba sat next to her.

"I tried, but all he did was eat the crab, _alive,_" M.K. said.

"Eeww," Venus grimaced in disgust.

"Gross!" Mars said, grimacing as well.

"Aww, you baby!" Mandrake teased as he reached above Venus' head, and ruffled her sister's black and red hair.

"Hey!" Mars giggled, and gave him a funny look, while, still smiling, as she fixed her hair.

"You're a baby too, kid," Mandrake teased as he kissed Venus' head. She giggled, and blushed.

"Ohhh, so you kiss _her_, and mess up _my_ hair?" Mars joked.

"She's my girlfriend, Mars." Mandrake shrugged, "I have to be more gentle with her," He hugged Venus from the side, smiling.

"So, where are we going after this?" Venus asked M.K.

"We're going to pick up our stuff from the hotel, and head back home," The green-eyed redhead told her pale friend.

"Oh, we're going home?" Venus said, disappointed.

"Yeah," M.K. shrugged, "Sorry, vacations don't last forever."

"Aww," Venus whined as she leaned on Mandrake's shoulder, closing her eyes in sadness.

"Don't you miss Ozzy?" Nod asked her.

"And Dagda?" Mandrake smiled as he kissed the top of her head in comfort.

"Yeah, I do miss them," Venus said sadly.

"And we can tell them all about the trip," Mars patted her sister's shoulder.

"That is true," Venus said quietly, slowly sitting up.

"I'll bet Dagda would love to hear about it," Mandrake said, as he poked her nose, making her finally smile.

"Yeah, he would," Venus giggled.

"How's your leg, by the way?" Mandrake asked her, "And your head?"

"They're fine," Venus shrugged, "My head only hurts if I push on it," She then did just that, and cringed, "Ow."

"Well, don't," Mandrake chuckled as he moved her hand down.

"Okay," Venus giggled, "I won't."

"Oh, and there's one more thing," The Boggan leader spoke up.

"What?" His girlfriend dared to ask.

Without another word, Mandrake started tickling her sides and under her arms. Venus squealed, and burst into fits of giggles. He stopped after a minute.

"That's for soaking me earlier, kid," He said as he poked her stomach, making her squeal again, and warp her arms around herself.

"Oh yeah?" Venus smirked as she started tickling his stomach and ribs.

"Hey!" Mandrake yelled out, before he burst into fits of laughter and giggles. Venus stopped after a minute.

"That was for tickling me, dude," She said tauntingly. Mandrake rolled his eyes, while smiling widely.

"Oh, you," He teased as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, me," She giggled back as she leaned on his shoulder. She then yawned, and rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"You tired, sweetheart?" Mandrake asked, smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Mmhmm," Venus said tiredly as she shut her eyes, "Very."

"Well, we'll be taking a plane back home," M.K. spoke up, "So you can sleep when we're on it."

"Okay," Venus yawned as she slowly sat up.

A while later, the limo arrived at the airport. Everyone, with their luggage, filed out, and went in the building.

"I'm going to miss that limo," Venus said as they went inside the airport.

"I will too, sweetheart," Mandrake pulled her close to him, and kissed her head, "I will too."

***Epic-The-Series* **

Later, the group boarded the plane, sitting in the same seats as last time. And a couple minutes later, the plane launched in the air. Venus leaned back in her seat, yawning.

"I'm so tired," She rubbed her eyes with her arm.

"You can sleep if you want," Mandrake smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes, and leaned on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head as she smiled in her sleep.

"So, you had fun on this vacation?" Mars asked him quietly.

"Yeah," Mandrake shrugged, "I did. Except when I got soaked, and when Venus went missing. That was _not_ fun, I tell you."

"Yep," Mars agreed, "That part wasn't fun."

"I'm just glad we found her," Mandrake tightened his embrace on his sleeping girlfriend, and brushed her hair from her face, "I don't know what I'd do if we didn't," He kissed her forehead as she laid her hand on his chest.

"Same here," Mars replied quietly.

A while later, the plane landed at the airport where they first boarded a couple days ago. Venus surprisingly slept the whole time, during the landing.

"Venus," Mandrake whispered, gently shaking her by her shoulder, "We're here."

"Hmm?" We are?" Venus' eyes barely opened, as she yawned, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yep, we're almost home," Mandrake smiled as she looked at him with her eyes half-open.

"I wish it lasted longer," She said sadly as she tiredly stood up, with Mandrake's help.

"I know, sweetheart," The Boggan leader hugged her from the side, and kissed her forehead, "Did you have fun anyway?"

"Yep," Venus nodded, "I had a lot of fun. Except when I got lost. That part was scary for me."

"It was for me too," Mandrake agreed as he tightened his embrace on her, "Come on, let's join the others.

By the time they came back to M.K.'s house, it was really dark out.

*Epic-The-Series*

Meanwhile, Dagda was wandering around the house. There was nothing good on TV, so he was filled with boredom. Then he just flopped on the couch, groaning,

"I'm so bored!" He yelled to practically nobody. Then the doorbell rang, making him jump. "Ugh, now what?" He grumbled as he went for the door.

He then opened it, preparing to yell at the person, but immediately stopped himself when he saw who it was: It was Mandrake and the others!

"Oh! Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, "How was the trip?"

"It was awesome!" M.K. replied as they filed in, and each took a seat in the living room, "Everyone had fun!"

"I did," Mars piped up.

"I did too," Venus said, "Except when I got lost." Then, a few seconds later, Ozzy came rushing in, greeting the group of friends.

"Ozzy!" M.K. exclaimed happily, as she bent down, and petted the pug's fur, "I missed you!" Venus giggled at their moment, as Mandrake sat next to her.

"You want to hop to bed, Venus?" He asked her, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure, 'night," She hugged Mandrake, then stood up, and slowly went towards the guest room.

"She had a pretty rough day yesterday," Mandrake said to his son.

"I'll bet," Dagda raised his eyebrows, as he sat in Venus' spot, "How did she get lost?"

"It was when we got off the trolleys at this spot," M.K. explained, as she held out the map in front of him, and pointed to Buena Vista Street, "And Mandrake and Mars found her here," She finished as she pointed to Paradise Pier.

"Dang!" Dagda exclaimed, "That's a long distance!"

"It took the rest of the day to get there," Mandrake explained, "We walked there, and Mars found her in a store place."

"Then we went to the beach, and then here," M.K. shrugged.

"Yep," Mars said, "That was fun."

"I'm going to check on Venus," Mandrake piped up, as he stood up, and walked towards the guest room he saw his girlfriend go in. He glanced at the bed, and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that she wasn't there. He looked around the room, until he caught a glimpse of black and green by the doorway.

The Boggan leader looked there, and saw that Venus had fallen asleep, and was shivering, on the floor. He smiled, and picked her up, like he did in C.A. when she hurt her leg.

He gently laid her on the bed, and draped the two blankets over her body, under her shoulders. She curled up in the blankets, not shivering as much. His smile grew as she moaned happily, and shifted her arm under her pillow, supporting her head. He leaned down, and kissed her cheek, as she smiled in her sleep.

"Good night, sweetheart," He whispered, as he brushed her hair from her peaceful, pale face. He rubbed her scalp, where it hit the ground before, for a few seconds before he went to join the others.

* * *

**(A/N: Thus ends the first episode of Epic: The Series I've written out. Finally! XD It's not the Pilot though, it's actually the 3rd episode. Plus, Chipotle doesn't belong to me. Speaking of which, here's a free advertisement: Chipotle has the best food ever! I recommend it 100%!)**


End file.
